Another Family, Another Powers, Another Adventures Same old nonsense
by HowardAlexanderLance
Summary: Nicole s Time traveling, Dimension hopping, Super hero, Step father visited the Watterson with his niece, a sentient Intelligent Protection Operating system (IPO) the Amazing World of Elmore will never be the same again. This story will take the Cartoon Physics to the next level. So don t expect anyone dying so easily. Or falling from height would do any major injury.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **This fic is mostly humor, action, and family. This fic take place on a weekend after the first season, but some parts from the second season onwards might be used. Anyway here is the story!  
**

* * *

 **The Family and The Gifts**

"GUMBALL!" Nicole yelled angrily after she enters her house from a long day of work. Her house is completely wrecked while her son Gumball is smiling sheepishly in front of her.

"Explain this, NOW!" Nicole yelled, making Gumball shiver in fear. He tried to find out the right words to calm his mother and not getting in trouble again.

Finally Gumball found the greatest most believable excuse ever deep inside his mind. He took one deep breath to prepare himself. "You see mom, I was just cleaning the house like a responsible child I am. And then suddenly in the news channel, I saw a meteor descending from the sky to destroy our home. Luckily I still have my: Super-awesome-psychic-powers-that-you-don`t-know-about-so-please-don`t-ask-about-it. Using that power I repelled the meteor back to the outer space, but in doing so I accidentally trash the living room. Sorry, it`s for the greater good." Gumball said, telling his mother the most illogical and ridiculous tale/excuse.

Nicole did a double take on the living room. The floor is cracked and full of giant foot prints of who knows what, The walls have so many holes that there are more holes on the wall than the wall itself, The furniture like sofa, table, TV, lamps, and even the sink are destroyed beyond repair. The only thing that remained untouched is the stairs and the second floor.

It is nothing but a miracle that the house is still standing.

There was a long uncomfortable silence as Gumball is bracing himself for another rant from his mother. But after waiting for 30 seconds, it never came. He swallowed his breath before slowly dares himself to look at her face.

He regret every seconds of it.

Nicole Watterson is staring at Gumball with a glare that can send every citizens of Elmore bowing in fear. Not even the Rexes or Hector can look at her face without cowering in fear.

Her usual light blue fur turned dark blue. Her whiskers turned into thick black streaks while her eyes are narrowed and literally glowing white. If you look much closer to her eyes, you could see ghostly images of poor souls suffering in the flames of fury.

Gumball has seen this face before. But the last time he saw this face, he was outside the line of fire and her target is more than one person. The day that his father lost control of his own party and citizens of Elmore taking over his house. Nicole just stared at them with that same glare and they all start cleaning the whole house.

But right now that same glare is directed to him, the power focused only to his being. He never knew how he still manages to stay conscious.

 **"** **I give you 15 minutes to clean everything before I give you a lesson you will never forget."** Nicole said in a deep dark voice that should have belonged to a demon rather than a working mother.

Gumball just nodded silently, he watched his mother walk up to her room upstairs. After he was sure she is out of sight, Gumball let out a deep breath in relieve.

He looked at the living room once again before wondering how in the world he is going to clean this up. 'Where is that sucker fish when you need him?' He thought to himself.

As if on cue, the front door opened, revealing Darwin and Anais just arrived after a walk in the park. Each of them holding an Ice Cream cone and happily licking it.

"Oh, hi Gumball! We were just at the park, we watched the Elmore cheerleader squad practicing on an open field while eating ice cream together. We had so much fun Gumball." Darwin said innocently with a big smile and wide eyes.

"Penny is there too, isn`t she?" Gumball said, fearing the worst. He promised Penny that he will watch every single one of her performance. Disappointing her is the last thing he want to do.

"Yup, she is practicing there with her friends. For a peanut she is pretty agile." Darwin replied, not noticing Gumball`s crushed expression. "She asked me where you are, I said you`re having a private party the house." Darwin added, while Gumball is literally melting in guilt.

Right next to Darwin, Anais is giggling childishly at Gumball`s misfortune. She knew what just happened to him.

"Enough about our day, what about yours?" Anais said with a smirk on her face.

"It`s great, 'The Most Dangerous Persons in Elmore Party' was a huge success. Now I know who is the most dangerous of all and the most powerful person." Gumball said with a fake smile. He remembered all of the contestant fleeing the house before the winner could enter the house.

"Let me guess, it`s mom right?" Anais asked with a mischievous smile on her face. She knew that would probably happen. That`s why she dragged Darwin for a walk at the park.

"You already knew it would happen don`t you?" Gumball said in defeat. He is sure that her sister is a psychic, how else does she know everything that may happen.

"No Gumball, I am not a psychic. The reason I knew everything is because I can use logic to predict everything." Anais said suddenly, surprising Gumball.

'Did she just read my mind?' Gumball thought to himself. "No Gumball, I cannot read your mind." Anais said suddenly, reassuring Gumball that his sister is a psychic.

Before Gumball could say anything, Anais already walked up to her room, leaving Gumball with Darwin in the chaotic living room. 12 minutes passed by and there is only 3 minutes left to clean the house.

"Darwin, can you please help me clean this place." Gumball asked Darwin, while he just smiled and saluted him. "Anything for you Mr. President." Darwin said.

"How are you going to clean this place anyway?" Gumball asked Darwin. He knew that by working together and hard work, anything is possible. But there is only three minutes left to clean the house.

"It`s easy, I`m part sucker fish." Darwin replied, making some sucking noise. While Gumball just stared at him with curiosity. Wondering what Darwin being part sucker fish have to do with anything.

Then Darwin walked all around the living room and start sucking everything. He sucked all of the rubble, pile of junks, and somehow sucked the foot prints out of the floor.

Then he walked in front of all the holes on the wall and cracks on the floor. He spits out everything in his mouth, the rubbish, junks, and rubble. They were all somehow molded into floor tiles and quick dry cement.

After a few seconds the house is clean of any kinds of holes, cracks, and scratches. Now it is time for Darwin to repair the furniture.

First he sucked up a wrecked TV, and then he spits it out good as new. Easy as that he does the same thing to the sofa, table, chair, lamps, and closets.

Finally everything is back to how it supposed to be. "There you go Gumball, everything is back to how it supposed to be!" Darwin said, rubbing his cheek a little.

Gumball couldn`t believe what he is seeing. He rubbed his eyes once to make sure he is not dreaming. After he`s sure he`s not dreaming, Gumball spontaneously hugged Darwin with tears of joy and relief.

"Thank you – thank you – thank you! You are the best goldfish in the whole world!" Gumball said, hugging Darwin tighter and tighter, almost suffocating him.

"Gum-ball, I c-can`t breathe, you-you`re blocking my gills a-and my nose…" Darwin gasped, struggling to get free.

Gumball quickly let go of his brother and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Darwin, I got carried away."

"That`s okay Gumball, and what do you mean by the best goldfish ever?" Darwin asked with a flat expression on his face.

"You are the best pet fish and step brother anyone could ever wish for!" Gumball replied spontaneously. He really don`t want to have another argument with Darwin, an angry mother is enough.

"Okay… I`ll take that as a compliment." Darwin replied unsure.

"Good, now I`m going to watch TV." Gumball said finally. He walked to the newly repaired sofa and sat on it. Slowly his father`s genes took over, he starts literally becoming one with the sofa.

He turned on the TV and starts changing the channel looking for something nice to watch.

"Action channel… Warriors of Atlantis, News channel… Dolphin conservation program, shopping channel… Aquariums and undersea decoration, education channel… 101 facts about reefs." Gumball muttered to himself. "Something fishy is going on here." He said, wondering why every channel is about fish and ocean.

Suddenly he felt someone sit beside him. It was Darwin, "How about The Warriors of Atlantis?" Darwin said, wanting to watch something rather than blindly changing the channel every second.

"Sure, there`s nothing better actually. Just promise me you will stay clam." Gumball said, not realizing that he just said clam instead of calm.

"Gumball, did you mean 'calm'. Why did you say clam?" Darwin asked. Gumball raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Did I? I didn`t noticed, are you lure?" Gumball said, misspelling his words once again.

"You did it again!" Darwin said pointing accusingly at Gumball who just stared at Darwin in confusion.

"Stop squidding around Darwin! I`m dolphinately not speaking fish." Gumball replied still clueless as ever.

"But you just said squidding instead of kidding and dolphinately instead of definitely" Darwin replied, getting freaked out by Gumball`s fish puns.

"Darwin I trout you to stay clam, so please be quiet." Gumball said, getting annoyed by Darwin`s behavior.

Darwin`s eyes twitched a little before he mutely watched the Warriors of Atlantis. Hoping Gumball would stop saying fish puns after the TV shows ends.

Suddenly sounds of footsteps start descending from the stairs. Gumball watched in horror as he saw Nicole stepping down the stairway. She wore black shades on her face. He swore he could see his mother`s left eye glows red.

"Darwin, please don`t tell Termominator that you just clean the house all by yourself. She would krill me." Gumball said, begging Darwin not to tell Nicole that he just cleaned the living room all by himself.

"Not if you keep talking fish puns." Darwin said, crossing his arms, and looked away. He really didn`t want to do this to his brother, but he is getting irritated by his Fish Puns.

"Holy crab Darwin! What the eel are you talking about?" Gumball yelled in response, unknowingly making another fish puns.

"All right that`s it! I`m telling Termominator." Darwin said in frustration. He ran towards the stairway, stopping Nicole in her Termominator mode. He made himself as cute and innocent as possible.

"Darwin Watterson, species fish. Please state your business." Termominator said. Her left eye glows red for a few seconds.

"I-it was horrible Mrs. Mom; Gu-Gumball forced me to clean the house all by myself, while he just sit back and relax while watching Warriors of Atlantis on TV." Darwin said, while Termominator`s visor glows red and she looked at Gumball.

"Gumball Watterson, species cat. Orders: Termominate." She said while Gumball is practically melting in fear. He is still one with the sofa and it is very hard for him to get free.

There is only one thing to do in a time like this…

He put his hand in to his pocket and pulled out a piece of tinfoil paper. This is the same tinfoil from The Helmet. The same helmet that has been bringing him good luck and also torn his family apart. The same Helmet that he, Anais, and Darwin destroyed for good.

He still had three pieces of tinfoil paper left. One tinfoil paper only bails him out of one situation. He have used two of them and the one he`s holding on is the last one. He swore to himself that he will use this only in an emergency situation.

Considering that there is an angry mother staring at him right behind him, he`s pretty sure that this is an emergency.

He put the tinfoil paper right on top of his head. Hoping that the tinfoil paper still worked

Suddenly he felt a whole lot safer, like the universe itself is guarding him from any kinds of trouble. He felt invincible; suddenly the Termominator behind him does not bother him at all.

Just before Nicole was about to strike Gumball and ground him for a month, she heard the sound of a doorbell, which suspiciously sounded like ship horn.

In a few seconds, Nicole opened her shades while she stopped her left eye from glowing red. She still glared at Gumball but she quickly put on a smile to welcome her guest properly.

She opened the door and she couldn`t believe her eyes. Standing right in front of her is a man she haven`t seen for almost 12 years.

"Hello kitten, how are you?" The man said. Unlike anyone else in Elmore he is human. He has light brown skin, black hair, and obsidian black eyes. He wore a silver blue jacket over a white T-shirt, a white grey headphone, a long jean, and a white fedora. He is carrying a giant bag behind his back that makes him look bigger than Richard, even though he only stood a little bit taller than Nicole.

"Da-dad?! Y-you didn`t tell you`re coming?" Nicole stuttered awkwardly. She saw him staring at her with the same warm smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Even though he`s very old, he looks like someone in his early 20s.

"I didn`t? Boy, I am getting forgetful. Anyway, how`s life?" Nicole`s father replied casually. He looked at Nicole for a few second, trying to notice anything different since 12 years ago.

"Life`s good, I have three child now. An adopted son, a son, and a daughter. Come in; let me introduce you to the rest of the family." Nicole said, welcoming her father to come in.

Meanwhile on the sofa, Gumball is rubbing his hands while chuckling evilly. "With this power, I am in-Fin-cible!" He said, rubbing the tinfoil paper on top of his head.

Gumball saw his mother`s father looking at him. Usually he would be scared if someone like his mother`s parent is staring at him. But now that he has the power of The Helmet, he is scared of nothing

"You know, that thing would only bail you out once right?" Nicole`s father said to Gumball. Staring at the tinfoil on top of Gumball`s head.

Right after Nicole`s dad said that, Gumball suddenly felt his tinfoil`s power gone. Now he is pretty much vulnerable. 'Damn my lack of self-preservation.' He thought to himself.

"How did you know…?" Gumball asked nervously. He is so scared right now that he somehow stopped speaking fish.

"Don`t be scared kid, I`m not like your mother. She can be a real dragon sometimes." Nicole`s dad replied.

Suddenly he instinctively ducked from a plume of fire that was about to burn him to crisp. "Like I said, real dragon." He repeated, pointing at Nicole who has plumes of fire rising out of his mouth and eyes.

Then he dropped his giant bag near the sofa and sat right beside Gumball. "Would you call everyone else kitten, I need to talk with Gumball here." He said, taking out a little gift box from his bag.

"Sure dad, let me get Darwin, Anais, and Richard." Nicole said, walking upstairs. She glared at Gumball for a few seconds before she went upstairs to call everyone.

"Um hi Grandpa, where have you been?" Gumball asked awkwardly. He looked cautiously at his grandpa, trying to find any kinds of similarity between him and her mother. "Nah, just traveling around the world. Gallivanting here and there." He replied with a carefree and lax expression on his face.

So far, there is nothing similar between his mother and grandfather. Without a second thought, he asked "Are you really my grandpa? You don`t look like my mom."

Gumball thought about what he just said. He cursed himself for not thinking straight. "Forget what I just said, my brain needs to have a lesson in manners." Gumball said.

"Of course, your mom is a cat and I`m a human. I`m your step grandpa." He said warmly. He heard sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs. He saw a very interesting sight.

Two bunnies, a cat, and a goldfish are walking down the stairs. They all watched Gumball and Nicole`s father in curiosity.

"Come on everyone sit, there is still a lot of room for everyone." The human said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a bright flash of light came from his hand. When the light dies down, the sofa lengthens, and giving more room for the Watterson to sit in.

Gumball, Darwin, Richard, and Anais watched in amazement as they saw the sofa lengthens in a matter of seconds.

'My grandpa is AWESOME' Gumball thought to himself.

'The god of sofa and comfort is my father in law!' Richard thought with stars in his eyes.

'Did he just break the laws of reality with a snap of his hand?!' Anais thought in disbelief.

'I think it`s nice to have another member in the family. He seems to be kind enough.' Darwin thought, not at all bothered by the fact that his grandpa just bends the reality itself.

"Dad, please don`t show off. I don`t think Elmore could handle your power." Nicole said in a little bit of worry. She knew that her grandpa is not just a normal person. He teaches her to be the strongest being in Elmore.

"You`re no fun kitten, come on sit. Let`s introduce ourselves." He replied easily, while everyone sat on the sofa with him. "All right, let`s start with Gumball here. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." He said, urging Gumball to introduce himself.

"Whale…" Gumball started, he swore he saw Darwin eyes turned into slits after he said that. "Whale, my name is Gumball Tristoper Watterson. I`m the eldest of the Watterson`s family. My likes are my friends, my family, Penny, Darwin, video games, and adventures. My dislikes are Shopping Channel, 2.000.000 years old baboon, hairy slug, detention, and physics." Gumball said, thinking about his dreams for the future.

'I can`t tell grandpa that my dreams for the future is to live happily ever after with Penny.' Gumball thought to himself. He saw a devilish smile on his sister`s face and he realized what is about to happen.

"Gumball`s dream for the future is to live happily ever after with his girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald." Anais said while Gumball is trying to restrain himself from strangling his sister.

"NO! My dream for the future is to be a super hero! Yes that`s right a super hero, with real super powers." Gumball said in denial. He looked his grandpa, hoping that he believe him.

"Sure Gumball, I believe you. Next is the walking fish." Nicole`s father said, pointing at Darwin

"My name is Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III. I am a goldfish who grew legs. I like my family, my friends, Gumball, ocean, adventuring with Gumball, and my fish bowl. My dislikes are… Fish puns maybe? I don`t know, I don`t think hating something could make your life better." Darwin said, while everyone just smiled at his wise and heartwarming words.

"My dream for the future is to live a happy life with my wonderful family and maybe help Gumball on his path to be super hero." Darwin said with an innocent and cheerful smile on his face.

"You`re a sweet one aren`t you? Do me a favor, don`t ever change Darwin. I like you the way you are." Nicole`s Father said with a mysterious smile on his face that make everybody but Nicole thinking.

Darwin just smiled widely in response; he is feeling very special when he uttered those words. 'You just made me feel important.' Darwin thought to himself with that permanent smile plastered on his face.

"All right next is… This cute little prodigy." The only human said, indicating Anais to introduce herself.

"All right, my name is Anais and I`m 4 years old. My likes are my family, my friends, physics, subjects, school, and my teachers. My dislikes are bullies, puzzles, Gumball`s idiocy, and people who kept mistaken me as a baby." Anais said, while her grandpa just stared at her with a calculating look on his face.

"My dream for the future is to find the lost knowledge of Elmore." Anais said with conviction. Everyone in the family just stared at her in confusion.

"Okay… that`s enlightening. Next is Richard, and please don`t do whatever it is you`re thinking right now" The Human said, looking at Richard who just look down in disappointment.

"Well, my name is Richard Watterson and…" Richard tried to say, trying to remember what he is supposed to do next. "Tell him your likes and dislikes." Nicole whispered Richard.

"Oh yeah, I like Darwin, Nicole, Gumball, Anais, food, TV, sofa, and games. I dislike Nicole when she`s angry, The Internet, chores, and Miss Simian." Richard said, listing of everything he can think of.

"My dream for the future is to find a job so Nicole could be proud of me." Richard said, unintentionally charming Nicole with his dream for the future. "Richard that is very sweet of you. But you don`t need to find a job to make me proud. Just always be here with your family is enough." Nicole said.

"For the good of the universe itself, please don`t find an official job. There are things that should never happen in Elmore that is one of them. I`m telling you this, if you find an official job the universe would be destroyed completely." Nicole`s father said warningly. His face is stone cold and he is not joking around, the whole family knew that he is not kidding.

"Anyway, I think it`s my turn." He said finally, his expression changed into that of a carefree and nice expression. Gone is the cold and serious look on his face.

"My full name is Bruce Gunderson. I`m the leader of Avalon, a guild in my home world. I`m part time super hero and part time teacher. My likes are everybody in the guild, my family, my friend, good movies, comics, novels, adventures, troubles, illogical and weird things, and pranks. My dislikes are arrogant being, bad guys, anyone who tried to seduce me, cranky teachers, detention, and cheesy romance movies or books." Bruce said, while the boys have stars in their eyes. They both are thinking of how awesome their grandpa is.

"You`re a super hero!?" Both Gumball and Darwin yelled at the same time. While Anais just stared at them with an exasperated look on her face. "Of course he isn`t, he`s just joking around." Anais said, waiting for Bruce to confirm her words. "Right…?" Anais said finally, sounding unsure.

"I`m afraid they both right honey, my father is a super hero. Where do you think I learned those martial arts and super powers?" Nicole said to Anais who just stared at Bruce in disbelief.

"All right let me continue, my dreams for the future is… a secret." Bruce said, ending his introduction.

"Well now that we`re all acquainted with each other, we can all start do what we normally do and wait for another disaster." Nicole said, grabbing Bruce`s hand and led him upstairs.

"I saw your eye signal, what do you need the computer for?" Nicole asked Bruce after they went upstairs. "I need it for something important and I trust you to control yourself." Bruce said flatly.

They walked together to Gumball`s room. When they get there, Bruce took out a little external hard disk from his pocket. It has the words 50.000 Exabyte carved on the sides and the word 'Intelligent Protection Operating system.'

Bruce plugged it into Gumball and Darwin`s computer and turned it on. "Remember, stay calm and don`t flip out." Bruce said sternly. He stared at the computer screen and waited for it to start.

Finally, the computer started. He saw Gumball, Darwin, and Anais on the wallpaper screen. Then he pressed a button on the hard disk and suddenly the computer goes blank.

From the blankness of the screen, a white half opened camera lens like symbol appeared. The word 'Aperture Laboratories' fades in just below the Aperture Logo.

Bruce stared at the screen in front of him, waiting for it to process the 50.000 Exabyte of data. After a few seconds, the Aperture Science logo and the word Aperture Laboratories disappeared. The screen is blank once again.

Suddenly colors and pixels start flying all around the screen, forming and turning into a teenage girl. She has blackish brown hair, white skin, and crimson red eyes with a white cross in the middle. She wore a blue shirt with white stripped red tie, a red skirt, and a black headphone with an Aperture Science logo on the side of it.

She looked around in confusion, before she noticed Bruce is staring at her through the computer screen. "Hey gramps… How was your day?" she said sheepishly.

"I have a great day! How about your day IPO? You know, after you snuck in to this Hard disk and blackmailed Dave to put you inside my bag?" Bruce said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The girl could only look down in shame.

"You know what, forget about it. I know this would happen, should`ve known that you wouldn`t want to come with your mother and your aunt to the land of Ooo." Bruce said his voice softened. "Nicole, calm down." Bruce said suddenly to the person behind him.

Meanwhile, Nicole is staring at IPO with hatred. At first she couldn`t believe her eyes when she saw the Aperture Science logo and the words 'Aperture Laboratories' appeared on Gumball`s computer.

Then she felt anger like no other, and the fact that IPO could be **_her_** offspring didn`t help at all. She glared at IPO with vengeance in her eyes, while Bruce is talking to her.

'That trice damned, two-faced, homicidal, sadistic, cruel, crazy, stuck-up, arrogant, murderous, lying, rust-bucket! She has a daughter!' Nicole thought to herself.

"Looks like introduction is in order. Nicole, meet your niece IPO. She is the daughter of GLaDOS." Bruce said with a look that said: Be-nice-to-her-or-you-are-grounded-kitten!

"And IPO this is your aunt, Nicole Watterson. She has a… bad history with your mother. So please don`t aggravate her." Bruce said. 'Thank goodness she is still in the computer.' Bruce thought to himself.

"Hello IPO, it is so nice to see you. And I hope that you are **_NOTHING_** like your mother." Nicole said with a fake smile and a restrained anger. She tried to get a grip on her emotions, mainly her anger. It didn`t work…

"Hi aunt Nicole, it`s nice to see you too, and I don`t know what do you have against my mother. But I do know that there are hundreds of people from different worlds who hate my mother so… I`m just gonna say I`m sorry." IPO said, hoping that it will calm Nicole down so that she didn`t kill her.

"Let me tell you why…" Nicole started, glaring daggers at IPO. "That thing you call mother took my family away from me." Nicole said threateningly. She walked slowly to the monitor and pressed her face against the screen. Her eyes show no mercy while her body is slowly cracking the screen.

"Seriously, this is the first day I came here after so long. And you have managed to get yourself grounded. Nicole Watterson you are grounded!" Bruce said sternly. He took out a white gun with three claws in the end of and the Aperture Science logo on the sides of it.

Bruce shot the gun right below Nicole`s feet and suddenly a blue portal appeared underneath her. She fell down through the portal and ends up in her room. Before she could do anything, the portal closed.

"Sorry about that IPO. Anyway here`s your orb. I`m gonna talk to her while you should get yourself acquainted with everyone. And if anyone is messing with my bag, I want you to deal with it like a boss." Bruce said, taking a little silver glowing orb from his pocket and put it on top of the CPU.

The orb glowed brightly, covering the whole room in blinding light. After a few seconds, the light dies down, revealing Bruce Gunderson wearing shades and IPO standing in the middle of the room.

"Nice, you are out of that computer. What do you feel?" Bruce said taking off his shades and tried to touch IPO, only to pass through her.

"Well, it works gramps. I`m feeling in control and nobody can touch me." IPO replied. Then she slowly raised her arms and closed her eyes. "Wait a second… no surveillance system? What kind of house is this?!" IPO said to herself.

Bruce shot another portal on a wall nearby. He enters the portal and said "Go and meet your cousins. They`re downstairs, befriend them, and try not to look like a ghost. I already put a field of electric barrier on the floor and stairs so you should be able to walk naturally." Bruce said as the portal closed in a shower of light.

"Okay… let`s see if this world really is the weirdest world ever…" IPO said, walking towards the door. She tried to open the handle, but she just passed through the door and lost her balance.

Now that she`s outside Gumball`s room she tried to touch the walls. She can touch them, but she still phased through doors and cabinets.

She walked downstairs and into the living room. When she got there she saw a sight she would never forget. A blue cat with an oversized head is talking with an orange goldfish with a pair of feet and an obese pink bunny. They all sat on a lengthened sofa while eating a giant bag of cheesy dibbles.

"I should`ve never doubted her in the first place." IPO muttered to herself. She walked to the sofa to greet her cousins and uncle. "Wait a second, how do I greet them in the first place anyway?" IPO thought to herself, looking for a way to introduce herself.

Then she had an idea. Maybe she could stay hidden until her grandpa could introduce her. As long as they`re not doing anything stupid, she can always stay invisible.

Suddenly the cat starts sneaking to the bag near the sofa, while the others just laughed. The cat slowly opened the bag and looked at its contents. He took out a metal cylindrical object and thought it`s just a flashlight.

"Look, a flashlight. I wonder if our grandpa has a super cool gadget hidden inside it." Gumball said, waving the 'flashlight' around. Suddenly he noticed a little button on the object. He was about to press it when suddenly he heard a voice yelled behind him.

"THAT`S A LIGHTSABER YOU DOLT!" IPO yelled in fear. She raised her hand and a drawer suddenly opened and flew right on to Gumball`s hand. It knocked the Lightsaber right off of Gumball`s hand.

In a perfect sync, everyone on the sofa looked behind them, trying to find who just yelled. Like a deer caught in a headlight, IPO could only laugh nervously. 'So much for subtlety.' She thought to herself.

The Watterson just stared at her with their mouth gaping in surprise. They all stared at IPO as if she is a ghost. Suddenly Darwin turned his expression to one of admiration.

Then he broke the silence with one sentence. "She`s beautiful." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

Gumball looked at Darwin disapprovingly. "What my fishy brother meant was… Who are you?" Gumball asked. He looked at IPO`s flickering form and jumps into conclusion.

"AAAAHH, A GHOST!" Richard and Gumball yelled at once. Then Gumball realized something. "Oh wait, our friend Carrie is a ghost too right? She`s not so bad." He said to his dad to calm him down.

"But she just knocked that flashlight out of your hands, with her ghostly powers." Richard said in fear, staring at IPO who kept flickering in embarrassment.

"I`m not a ghost Uncle Richard! I am your niece." IPO said while remembering about her father`s words. _"Go and meet your cousins. They`re downstairs, befriend them, and try not to look like a ghost."_

"No, you lie! I don`t have a niece! Nicole said so!" Richard said in denial. He glared at IPO before he threw an empty bag of cheesy dibbles at her.

The empty bag flew through the air in slow motion. Everyone hold their breath as the bag flew right towards IPO`s head. She tried to dodge, but to no avail. The bag hit her and simply passes through her.

"AAAAH SHE IS A GHOST!" Richard yelled in fear. He starts running away and barge through a wall right to the backyard, and crash through the fence behind it, and to the Robinson house, before finally pass out in exhaustion.

Sirens blared from the street as Mr. Robinson called the cops. A police car came rolling in towards Mr. Robinson house. From inside of the car, a giant donut walked towards Richard and cuffed him up.

"Is he going to be all right?" IPO asked, looking at Richard who is being carried away by a police officer. "This is the third time this week." The Donut sheriff said as he dragged Richard into a car.

"It`s nothing new really, why did you knocked that flashlight out of my hand anyway?" Gumball replied, looking at his father as he is taken to the prison again.

"That wasn`t a flashlight, that was a Lightsaber." IPO said, looking at the cylindrical object lying down on the floor. She tried to pick it up but it only phased through her.

"What`s a Lightsaber?" Gumball asked, picking it up. "It is a very – very dangerous weapon. So put it back into the bag this instant!" IPO said looking at Gumball and the Lightsaber like a walking time bomb.

"Okay, but you have to show me how it works." Gumball said, smirking in victory, while IPO could only look down in defeat. She tried to find a way for her to show him how to use it without destroying the whole house.

"I don`t trust you, if you can find someone else to wield it then maybe I will reconsider." IPO said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Darwin, you are going to replace me." Gumball said, while Darwin just smiled like his dream just come true. "Thank you, my brother." He said with wide eyes and tears of joy brimming in his eyes.

"Okay… but first you have to take out an electrical suit from that bag, the arm bands and shoes only of course. Because I don`t think the armor would fit on you." IPO said, inspecting Darwin`s overall body shape.

Without hesitance, Darwin starts rummaging through the bag, looking for an electric arm bracer, gloves, shoes, and leg bracer. He put on everything while IPO just nodded in satisfied.

"All right, first hold the Lightsaber with both of your fins." IPO said while Darwin held the Lightsaber with both of his fins. His gloves are giving him a much stronger grip.

"No, that`s not steady enough. Here, let me help you." IPO said, holding Darwin`s hand and showed him the proper grip.

'She just held my hands! How in the world did she hold my hand! It`s just so soft and strong at the same time.' Darwin thought to himself. "If you`re wondering how I could touch you, it is because you have an electrical charge inside your body. Now pay attention, this is important." IPO said suddenly before Darwin could say anything.

"There is a switch on the side, and be very – very careful. A blue sword of light will come out of the opening. And I want you to be very careful." IPO said, making sure that Darwin wouldn`t drop the saber.

Darwin gripped the Lightsaber steadily. He closed his eyes and slowly turned it on. An electrical static and a soft hum suddenly came from the saber. Darwin slowly opened his eyes, before he looked at the Lightsaber in awe.

"Whoa… It`s beautiful." Darwin said, waving it around. Suddenly he can`t move a muscle, he tried to look around and saw IPO holding up her arms.

"Beautiful and Dangerous. Now I want you to pay attention on my stances." IPO said. Then she started to move her body, making a few graceful stances while holding a fake holographic Lightsaber in her hands.

Meanwhile, Darwin is staring at her with wide eyes, and starts following her stances. He tried to copy her moves but he is still slipping a little. IPO hold his arms and legs. Then she lead Darwin`s every move, before finally Darwin got a grip on it.

A few minutes later, the training turned into a graceful dance. Darwin would block and slash using his Lightsaber while IPO would dodge and parry his fake attacks.

"You`re better at this than I thought, I wonder how you would fare against grandma Alyce." IPO commented as she gracefully dodged another strike from Darwin. "Thank you, you are very good at this too… For a ghost." Darwin cheekily replied.

After a few rounds, IPO and Darwin heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. They both froze in fear as they saw Bruce and Nicole staring at them with their arms crossed on their chest.

"A Lightsaber IPO? You teach ten years old fish how to use a Lightsaber?" Bruce said incredulously, with an unreadable expression on his face. "Darwin Watterson I can`t believe you of all people would play around with something like that." Nicole said.

"Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III…" Nicole started. "Intelligent Protection Operating system." Bruce continued. "We are…" They both said at the same time, pausing a little for a bit dramatization.

IPO and Darwin looked at each other in defeat. "I say we blame Gumball for this." IPO said. "I agree." Darwin replied. They both braced themselves for whatever their parent and grandpa is about to say to them.

"We are very proud of you all. Keep up the good work and be strong." Nicole said while Bruce just nodded in agreement.

"What? You`re not angry at us?" Darwin asked in disbelief, while IPO just face palmed because of her grandpa`s lack of common sense. "Gramps, we just played around with a weapon that could destroy an entire armada in a single throw! You are supposed to be mad at us." IPO said in frustration.

"Well I`m not an expert of being a bad cop, so I`ll let your mother deal with this. Now I`m gonna have a little chat with my grandson." Bruce replied. He walked towards the sofa and sit right next to Gumball.

"Hey Gumball, tell me are you feeling jealous? Because your face looks a little bit wrinklier than before." Bruce said, staring at Gumball who is watching IPO and Darwin with a hideous frown on his face.

"Why does Darwin have to get all the fun?" Gumball said childishly. He looked at Darwin who is being thought by IPO and Nicole. Even Darwin gets to cut stuff with his saber. It was supposed to be a simple demonstration.

"Because I already knew this would happen. When I came here I brought 5 gifts for each and every one of you. The Lightsaber and the electric suit is my gift for him. That bag is much more than meets the eyes." Bruce said as he moved a little to grab the bag.

He lifted the bag and put it right between him and Gumball. "Now I want you to take one random thing out of the bag." Bruce said while Gumball just looked at the bag in curiosity.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to take one random potentially dangerous item from your bag and I can keep it? Even though the thing is a Weapon of Mass Destruction?" Gumball asked, thinking that it is too good to be true.

"Yes." Bruce replied without hesitance.

"Okay." Gumball said, smiling happily as he put his hand into the bag. After a few seconds of digging around, he finally found something interesting. He took it out, revealing a little box with the words 'Aperture Science Technology.' And the Aperture Science logo imprinted on it.

"Okay so I got this not so impressive cube from your bag. There`s no taking back isn`t?" Gumball said, looking down in shame because of how lame his gift is compared to Darwin.

"Hey, that`s a pretty cool thing you got there. It can be anything it has scanned. Sure there are still a few limitations here and there, but this thing beats that puny Lightsaber in a landslide." Bruce said, cheering Gumball up.

"Really, how does this work?" Gumball said, smiling in victory once again. He took a closer look at the box.

The box is grey, it is the size of his palms, and about as heavy as an apple. There are glowing whitish blue lines all over the cube and a button on the left and right side of the cube, just below the Aperture logo.

"The first thing you have to do is… press the Aperture Science logo." Bruce said, while pointing at the half-closed camera lens shaped thing.

Without thinking twice, Gumball pressed his palms to the Aperture Science logo. The box shuddered for a few seconds, before suddenly it opened, revealing a pulsating blue energy. The casing around the energy grab hold of Gumball`s hand and seemingly tried to eat his hand.

"AAAH GET IT OFF – GET IT OFF!" Gumball yelled in panic and pain. He felt his hand being torn apart and burned to pieces, his nerves are screaming for mercy. He is in so much pain that his own brain climbs off his ear. "I didn`t sign up for this pain, I`m outta here!" Gumball`s brain said.

The chain reaction Gumball`s yelling caused is impressive.

First Darwin gets caught off guard by Gumball`s yelling, making him unable to dodge a strike from IPO.

Then IPO couldn`t stop herself as she slashed her blade at Darwin, forgetting that her Lightsaber is just a Hologram.

This make IPO panic and tried to redirect the attack to Nicole. Instinctively, Nicole dodged the redirected attack and makes a counter attack which missed IPO completely and headed straight at Darwin, this time with a real Lightsaber.

Darwin blocked the attack but it was too strong that his Lightsaber got knocked out of his hand and flew through the air, and heading straight towards Bruce.

Bruce saw the attack coming and batted away the Lightsaber with his bare hands like it was nothing.

The Lightsaber flew towards a wall and broke through it. Then suddenly the Lightsaber flew back to Darwin`s hand, only missing Gumball`s neck by a hair length.

"The force is strong in this one…" Nicole said suddenly after she saw Darwin summons the Lightsaber back to his hands without even knowing what force is.

"Wow, you have a very powerful heart and soul Gumball. Your bond with this cube is unbreakable." Bruce said after he saw the cube turned into a watch with an Aperture Science logo in the middle of it.

"Yeah, and it hurts so much!" Gumball said, rubbing his arms in pain. He saw his brain climbed back into his head while Bruce just stared at Gumball in disbelief.

"You just took the word 'Brainless' to the next level." Bruce said, still staring at Gumball who is not at all bothered that his brain just climbed off his own head and talk.

Gumball accidently pressed a button on the watch and suddenly a hologram of a red neat looking gun appeared in front of him.

"And it looks like you`ve found out the next step, choosing your weapon." Bruce said. He waved his arms in front of the holographic gun and it turned into a portal gun. Then he waved it again and it turned into a white spherical thing with red eyes and 3 claw shaped legs for its support.

"There, try waving your arms around to choose your weapon." Bruce said, letting Gumball to choose his own weapon. "Press the Aperture Science logo when you`re done.

Gumball waved his hand. He realized that the only thing he could chose is The Portal Gun, the red gun, and the red eyed robot. He wondered how to get more, but first he only needs to do one thing.

He slammed his palm to the Aperture logo. Suddenly a flash of white light appeared from the watch. When it died down, he found himself holding the same red gun he saw on the hologram.

"Awesome! What is this!? A ray gun? No wait, this is a plasma gun right? This is so cool!" Gumball said excitedly like a child on Christmas morning. He gripped the gun tighter. He felt two trigger on the gun. He aimed the gun at a table and pulled the first trigger.

The table got blown off by an invisible force. It flew through the air and crashed through the TV. Then Gumball pulled the second trigger and the table got attracted by an invisible force and suspended in the air in front of him.

"What you are holding right now is a The Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator, or for short The Gravity gun. This gun can repel and attract an object using the power of Gravity." Bruce explained while Gumball is staring at it with wide eyes.

"How do I turn this thing back into a watch then?" Gumball asked wanting to try the other gun and the robot.

"Just snap your finger or press the Aperture Science logo on your wrist to summon it back into a watch." Bruce replied.

Gumball tried to snap his fingers, but he couldn`t do it. So he sticks with the alternative and press the Aperture Science logo etched in his arms.

The Gravity Gun got pixelated and flew to his wrist. Then it turned back into a watch. "So, awesome…" Gumball said in amazement. He looked at Bruce who just smirked at him.

Without thinking straight, Gumball lunged at his grandfather and hugged him as tightly as possible. "You are the best grandpa ever!" Gumball whispered in joy.

"Thank you Gumball, now I want you to play with your gift while I talk to your mother." Bruce said, rising from his seat and walked towards Nicole.

"Don`t worry grandpa, I will!" Gumball said, fiddling around with a portal gun. He shot a portal to Mr. Robinson house and to the floor beneath him.

"HAHAHA I am untouchable!" Gumball laughed as he leapt into Mr. Robinson`s house. He looked around before he shot another portal in the middle of the street. He jumps back to the portal and appeared on the middle of the street, surprising nearby people and makes a huge traffic accident.

And so, the city of Elmore is being terrorized by a blue cat that just keeps disappearing before the cops could get him. Of course he didn`t do any crimes besides making a huge amount of collateral damage and traffic accident.

Nobody have any idea how someone could jump into a hole and appeared on the highest building in Elmore. The only clue they had is the gun he is holding on and the fact that the culprit is Gumball Watterson.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Watterson residence Nicole is teaching Darwin the path of the Jedi, with Bruce`s intrusion of course. Bruce have to modify the way so that it wouldn`t have too much of an impact on Darwin`s life. Now Darwin should be able to learn how to be a Jedi without closing up his emotions.

"Remember, when you use the force, you must never be too angry. Or the result might be catastrophic." Nicole said as Darwin sat cross legged on the floor.

"Keep meditating, and when you think you`ve found the force all around you, tell me. IPO here will assist you." Nicole said while Darwin just smiled brightly with his eyes closed after he knew that IPO would be right beside him.

"Okay Mrs. Mom." Darwin replied, trying to feel the force all around him.

"Dad, we need to talk." Nicole said. "About what?" Bruce innocently replied. He looked at his daughter for a while before saying. "Gumball has a potential like no other. Except for Steve of course but, you know what I mean."

"You gave him an ASHPD. That`s just a recipe for disaster. I mean he could appear in the news anytime now." Nicole said worriedly, frowning at Bruce who has that same careless smile on his face.

"And you teach his brother the way of the Jedi. Isn`t that a little bit overkill for a goldfish?" Bruce retorted. "And I didn`t gave Gumball a portal gun, I gave him my Cube of Possibility. You know, so that he wouldn`t get beaten that easily by his brother." Bruce added in, not noticing Nicole`s face who just get paler and paler.

"You gave that cube to my son! How strong is the bond? Is it above 60%?" Nicole said, panicking already. She thought about what may happen if her son abuses its power.

"It`s 100% his heart and soul is just so powerful that he could think without his brain… literally." Bruce said, remembering Gumball`s brain jumps out from his ear to wait for the pain from the cube to stop.

"I can`t believe it, my own son… He is so grounded." Nicole said, chuckling a little. Thinking about his potential powers and the future of Elmore.

"IPO, I think we should stop the training and start the cleanup act!" Bruce said, looking at IPO and Darwin who sat right next to each other. Meditating to feel the force around him.

Bruce and Nicole watched in amazement after they saw the house moved by itself and repairing everything. The scorch marks from the Lightsaber training slowly molded by itself. The table and the TV that got wrecked by Gumball`s gravity gun demonstration repaired itself.

All damages reversed and everything is back to normal. Nicole couldn`t help but feeling so proud of Darwin that she doesn`t even think twice about Darwin spending time with **_GLaDOS`s_** daughter.

"Well, it seems that Darwin is powerful enough to communicate with the force itself and not just guiding it like anyone else would." Bruce said, feeling proud with his grandchildren. And not just the one at the house, but the one who's wreaking havoc outside the house too.

After everything is cleaned, IPO and Darwin opened their eyes. They both looked at each other and smiled. "It worked, that dimwitted idea of yours worked." IPO said, smiling brightly at Darwin.

"Yeah well, Gumball always does that when he got a detention. Maybe the force itself is like a very old teacher. And old teachers are cranky and easy to be annoyed." Darwin replied, innocently. While IPO just stared at him in amazement.

"But you just annoy the hell out of the force itself and make them do whatever you want! How is that even possible? You just ask me to stop listening to make sure I don`t get crazy." IPO asked curiously. Wondering what did Darwin do to annoy the force itself to submission?

"It`s easy, I just sing a song." Darwin replied, taking a deep breath to start singing.

"Everybody grab an earplug!" Nicole yelled, while Bruce gave each and every one of them a pair of earplug.

 _I know a song that gets on everybody`s nerves_

 _Everybody`s nerves, everybody`s nerves_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody`s nerves_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody`s nerves_

 _Everybody`s nerves, everybody`s nerves_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody`s nerves_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that`s very annoying_

 _Very annoying, very annoying_

 _I know a song that`s very annoying_

 _I will never shut up_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody`s nerves_

 _Everybody`s nerves, everybody`s nerves_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody`s nerves_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that gets on everybody`s nerves_

 _Everybody`s nerves, everybody`s nerves_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody`s nerves_

 _And this is how it goes._

 _I know a song that`s very annoying_

 _Very annoying, very annoying_

 _I know a song that`s very annoying_

 _I will never shut up_

And Darwin just keeps repeating that song over and over again, while Bruce creates a vacuum bubble so that he and Nicole can talk normally with each other.

Meanwhile, IPO is trying to find a way to shut him up. She tried to remember everything about shutting people up without hurting them.

Then she remembers a time back in the guild where Joy is having a sugar rush and she just can`t shut up. Not even GLaDOS could shut her up, until Steve arrived from a mission and give her a quick peck on the cheek to shut her up.

It worked; Joy just blushed in embarrassment and stop being too hyperactive.

"Well here goes nothing." IPO said, walking towards Darwin. " _I know a song that`s ve-"_ Darwin`s song was cut off when IPO suddenly gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Darwin`s expression turned dreamy and filled with love. He can`t comprehend what he is feeling right now. All he felt is that the world is beautiful, he never felt sad, and everything is a blessing. "Everything is so clear now…" Darwin whispered to himself.

He dropped unconscious on the floor with a smile on his face.

"IPO, I think that`s a little bit too much. You know that he likes you right?" Bruce said, taking down the vacuum bubble where he and Nicole talked with each other.

"Yes, I do know. I think he`s cute." IPO replied without hesitating.

Without warning, Nicole dropped unconscious. Her expression is that of a shocked one. "Why Darwin, why?" Nicole thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Elmore Prison…

Richard Watterson is sitting on a prison chair. He looked at the other prisoners in front of him in fear. The prisoners in front of him are a giant green goblin wearing rags and a black fingerprint wearing a face mask.

They both stared at Richard with a frown on their faces. "Um hi guys!" Richard tried to say. They all just stayed silent in response.

Suddenly the prison door flew open, revealing Gumball who has his hands cuffed behind his back. "Hey dad, how are you doing?" Gumball asked while Richard just stared at him in salvation.

"Hooray, you`re here to bail me out right!" Richard said excitedly. "Not this time dad, we have to wait for mom to get here." Gumball replied sadly as he sat right next to his father, trying to reach for his cube/watch of possibilities to turn it into a portal gun.

"Just a little bit more…" Gumball said, barely touching his watch. But to no avail, he couldn`t press any button on it. "Forget about it, tonight we sleep here." Gumball said in defeat.

 **AN: What do you think everyone? If you`re thinking about the OC, I am actually doing what the creator of The Amazing World of Gumball did. Most of the characters in the show are actually rejected commercial mascot. IPO is actually a failed internet... character? I think, I dunno. Just search her up and picture her younger. she is usually called Ipo chan. Search for her, in google maybe?**

 **And if you`re wondering how the most annoying song in the world could annoy the force itself, just remember the force in every world is different. So Darwin wouldn`t be able to use the force outside the Amazing World of Gumball universe.**

 **Please don`t be mad at me for making this some kind of a massive crossover. Bruce and IPO will be the ONLY OC in this story.**

 **All Aperture and Black Mesa technology belonged to Valve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter. You guys might wonder, where did Anais go after she introduced herself? Why did she just disappear? Is it intentional? (No, it was an accident, I forgot to write about her). This chapter will have a lot of important Anais, Gumball, and Darwin characterization. And the song you`re about to see in this chapter is my original song.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don`t own The Amazing World of Gumball, all credits belonged to Cartoon Network. I also don`t own The Ship of Imagination, credit goes to Nat Geo.**

 **The** **Knowledge and The Ship**

It was nighttime, IPO and Nicole have prepared a very delicious dinner together, a famous French cuisine and the Asian traditional foods. Everyone especially Richard can`t wait for the dinner to start.

"Thanks again for bailing us out mom. I promise I won`t do that again." Gumball said, apologetically. He stared at the foods in front of him, and his mouth starts watering. "Wow, I can`t believe this is not some kind of a gathering. Thanks again for the food grandpa!" Gumball said, staring at the freshly cooked foods in front of him.

But the dinner can`t start if one person in the family is not present. It is one of Bruce`s orders to create a strong family bond. "Darwin, would you please call Anais down here?" Nicole said.

"Of course Mrs. Mom." Darwin replied. He stands up from his seat and walked upstairs. 'I haven`t seen Anais all day, I wonder why?' Darwin thought as he gets closer and closer to Anais`s room. Suddenly he felt a sense of foreboding deep in his stomach.

"Anais, are you there?" Darwin said, pressing his face against the door. He heard a faint and almost inaudible sound of sobbing. 'Oh my gosh she`s crying!' Darwin thought in panic.

"I don`t want this knowledge… I don`t want to know!" Darwin heard Anais yelled in anguish. Darwin used a little bit power of force to unlock the door and opened it.

There, sitting on her little desk. Anais has her head under her hand with a closed book right beside her. Darwin could saw the words 'The Book that Explain Everything.' imprinted on the cover of the book.

"Anais, are you okay?" Darwin asked in concern. He walked towards her to get a closer look. Her eyes are red, her clothes are wet in tears, and her face is a mixture of fear and paranoia.

"Dar-Darwin… help me… that book, it`s evil." Anais stuttered, she tried to control her breathing, but she shuddered in fear and struggled to breath. "Stop! Just go to sleep Anais, just go to sleep." Darwin said, trying to calm her down.

Darwin tried to sing her a lullaby. But she is still struggling, so Darwin has no choice but to knock her out. With the power of The Force, Darwin knocked her out and sent her into a dreamless sleep.

A few seconds later, Anais fell asleep on her desk. Darwin gently picked her up and used the force to grab Anais`s favorite doll, Daisy the Donkey. He slipped the doll between Anais`s arms.

A single tear dropped from Darwin`s eye as Anais slowly but surely smiled even just a little. 'There is still hope.' Darwin thought to himself.

Then he remembered about the evil book on Anais`s desk. He glared at it before using the force to drag it through the floor.

A few seconds later he made it in front of the stairs. He threw the book harshly to the living room before slowly walked down the stairs. As carefully as possible so he didn`t hit Anais.

Then he saw Gumball standing in front of him. He is staring at Anais in confusion and looked at Darwin with worry.

"Darwin, what happened?" Gumball asked in concern. He never saw his sister in a condition like that before. "Gumball, something very – very bad happened and I`m going to tell grandpa about this. I need you to make sure that Mrs. Mom doesn`t know about this, she will be crushed." Darwin said, for once taking charge of the situation.

Understanding the seriousness of the situation, Gumball just nodded and walk back to the kitchen. "Hey everyone, while we wait for Darwin and Anais, why don't we tell each other a story? Starting with you mom." Gumball said with his trademark grin and the most convincing voice he can muster.

"Hmm, that`s a good idea actually. I do have a story to tell." Nicole said in agreement while wondering where Anais and Darwin are right now.

Anais and Darwin are quietly sneaking behind Bruce. But just before they could get near him, a voice came from behind them. "Guys, over here!"

Darwin looked behind him in panic, only to saw IPO crouching near them. "Bruce is currently helping your brother buying some time for us to cure her before Aunt Nicole could know anything about this." IPO explained before Darwin could say anything.

"Lay her down here." IPO said, as she rubbed her holographic hands together. She put her arms on Anais`s head and she cringed in fear.

"I need you to find a thin cylindrical object called the Neurolizer. It should be somewhere inside Bruce`s bag. It looked like an edgeless pen with a lot buttons on the side of it." IPO said, pushing Darwin to hurry up and find the Neurolizer.

Darwin sneaked as quietly as possible to Bruce`s bag. He saw Gumball kept talking to distract everyone. But the weirdest thing is: Darwin could feel some kind of a barrier around the dining table. The Force told him that time moves differently inside that powerful barrier.

'Oh, so that`s how Bruce is buying some time, he literally slow down the time itself.' Darwin thought in amazement. He digs into Bruce`s bag and start searching for the Neurolizer. A few moments later he finally found the Neurolizer.

He quickly gets back to IPO and Anais. Holding the Neurolizer like his life depends on it, which may as well be, if his mom knew about this.

"Here IPO, I got the Neurolizer." Darwin said, sweating purposely in tension and fear. "Good, now I want you to close your eyes. Whatever you do, don`t open it until I say so." IPO said, grabbing the Neurolizer from Darwin`s hand, only to phase through it because she is just a hologram.

"I can`t believe I forgot about this, again!" IPO said in frustration. She looked intently at Darwin before she asked. "All right, I need you to do this for me. Remember, your sister`s life is on the line." IPO said sternly, while Darwin just froze stiff in fear.

IPO waited for a few seconds for Darwin to response to her words. But Darwin just froze stiff in fear. IPO tried snapping her fingers in front of Darwin`s face, but he still froze in terror.

"I should`ve known, sorry about this Darwin." IPO said to Darwin as her eyes glows white for a few seconds. She raised her hands, and Darwin`s electric suit copies her movement.

Finally she managed to turn on the Neurolizer by controlling Darwin`s body. A flash of light and Anais forgets everything that just happened a few hours ago.

"You were just retreating to your room when you saw just how destructive our family could be when someone gave them a very dangerous weapon and powers. You have never heard anything about The World Master, The Void, The Multiverse, The Fourth Wall, or The Laws of The Universe." IPO said flatly.

"Gumball, now! While Anais is still unconscious." Darwin said to Gumball who just told the whole family about the gym class yesterday.

Gumball quickly pressed his Watch of Possibilities and turned it into a Portal Gun. He shot a portal right next to the stairs and a wall behind Darwin and Anais. "Go, act like you just arrived." IPO said, letting go of her control over Darwin`s electric suits.

Darwin ran into the portal with Anais in tow. She blearily woke up in a perfect timing as she and Darwin made it right above the stairs and the portal closed. "Ugh, I have the weirdest dream where mom`s step father came for a visit. Then he starts giving the most ridiculous thing to Gumball and Darwin." Anais said, looking around.

Standing right next to her is her fishy brother. She could still see the Lightsaber strapped on his electric suit. Anais could only look down in disappointment.

"That wasn`t a dream wasn`t it?" Anais asked, fearing the worst. "Um, no. Our super awesome grandpa gave us these super awesome stuffs. Anyway dinner`s ready and you`re almost late." Darwin said, literally dragging Anais down the stairs in relief and excitement.

"Am I late?" Darwin asked while Anais sat on her high chair to eat the super special dinner. "No honey, we were just waiting for a few minutes." Nicole replied with a smile on her face.

Darwin couldn`t help but smile brightly as he once again have great time with his family. "Dude, that was awesome." Gumball said, teasingly while Darwin just blushed in embarrassment.

"It was nothing; all I did is looking for a Neurolizer." Darwin replied. "No, you did very well back there. Don`t worry, I already took care of the book." IPO said, embarrassing Darwin even more.

"Looks like the three of you have an adventure of your own. Care to share?" Bruce asked, with a knowing smirk on his face.

Darwin raised his hands and suddenly a bowl of mashed potatoes flew up to Bruce`s face, covering him in potatoes. "Darwin! No powers on a family dinner!" Nicole said, while trying to clean Bruce`s face without laughing out loud.

"Sorry about that dad." Nicole apologized. "Don`t think about it kitten, let the kids unleash their creativity." Bruce said, calming her down. "Let`s just hope tomorrow would be better and more normal than today." Nicole said to herself.

"I can guarantee that tomorrow will be two times crazier than you might ever think. But it will be better." Bruce said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That`s what I fear…" Nicole said, while the whole family just roared in laughter.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep grandpa?" Anais asked, wondering if her grandpa is going to use her room since she`s sleeping with Gumball.

"No Anais, I`m not going to use your room. I will be sleeping on my ride." Bruce replied. In a perfect sync, Gumball and Darwin looked at him in wonder. "A ride…" They both said at the same time, with a smile and their eyes sparkled in childish curiosity.

"It`s already late kid, maybe tomorrow. But you can always guess two of my ride first. Then maybe we can all take a midnight joy ride across Elmore." Bruce said while Gumball and Darwin accepted this as a challenge.

"Okay Darwin, this is important! We have to guess this correctly. What do you think it is?" Gumball whispered to Darwin. He looked at Bruce in deep thought before finally Darwin has a suggestion.

"How about a Spaceship?" Darwin said, unintentionally speak out loud. "Are you sure?" Bruce asked. "Yes… why not." Darwin replied.

"Good guess Darwin, I do have spaceship." Bruce said clapping his hands a little. "Then what do you think is my second ride?" Bruce continued, looking intently at Gumball.

"Well, you are a very cool person. Your ride must be something amazing or out of ordinary. If you have a spaceship, then your next ride is probably an all-terrain vehicle. It can`t be something military like, because you don`t like rules and laws. So the only thing I can think of is… a Monster Truck." Gumball said, as everyone around him is staring at him like he just grows a second head.

"Wow, you guessed them all correctly. I suppose we should all have a joy ride through the city of Elmore with my monster truck and explore the beauty of the outer space with my spaceship." Bruce said teasingly while Gumball and Darwin are literally vibrating in excitement.

"Grandpa, do you know why Gumball and Darwin love you so much?" Anais commented suddenly. "Is it because I`m awesome?" Bruce replied, pretending to be clueless.

"No, it`s because you`re irresponsible and immature just like them." Anais said flatly.

The whole family fell silent. Not one of them can believe what Anais just said. Richard stopped eating and looks at Anais in disbelief. Nicole had her hand over her mouth. Gumball and Darwin stopped smiling and glared at Anais. IPO didn`t do anything, she just stared at Anais for one second before she looked at Bruce to see his reaction.

Bruce had an unreadable expression on his face. He looked at everyone around him and said. "Well, I guess you`re right. I think it`s better for me to go." He rise from his seat and slowly walked away to take his bag.

Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Thanks for the dinner Aunt Nicole, now I need to go to sleep." IPO said as she pixelated herself into nothingness.

"Yes, I`ll be in our room." Gumball said, still glaring at Anais. "Me too." Darwin said, following his brother.

Gumball took out his portal gun and shoots it at the top of the stairs and the wall behind him. They enter the portal and walk back to their room.

"Anais go to your room!" Nicole said in anger. Anais mutely went upstairs, while Nicole and surprisingly Richard clean the dining table.

The good thing is: There is not much food left on the table. Meaning everyone has already ate before Anais did that. 'What is wrong with her?' Nicole thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Gumball and Darwin have made it to their room. They all have the same sad look on their face mainly Darwin. Darwin is distressed by IPO`s leaving just like that.

But then he saw an unexpected sight. Right there in the computer screen. IPO is sleeping on top of a holographic bed. For a few seconds Darwin forgets about everything that just happened, just watching at IPO who slept peacefully on their computer.

"Good night IPO… Good night Gumball…" Darwin said, jumping into his fishbowl. "What? I thought we`re going to sit here all night while ranting about how we hate Anais for doing that." Gumball said, not wanting to go to sleep just yet.

"Sorry Gumball, I`m just feeling so sleepy right now." Darwin said, closing his eyes. With nobody else to talk with, Gumball too fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Anais`s room. Anais is lying down on her bed while thinking about what she said a few minutes ago.

'How can I be so stupid? Why did I say something like that to someone that everybody loves? Now I have to apologize! If only he just walked away, rather than teleporting away.' Anais thought to herself.

Then she saw a paper plane coming from her opened window. She caught the paper plane and opened it. Inside she saw a message, badly written but still decipherable.

 _If you want every single person in the family to forgive you and forget this ever happened, go and find your brothers and convince them to go with you. Then meet me with your brother in the backyard._

 _~B_

Anais didn`t immediately went to Gumball`s room. She knew that coming in there without any preparation is a suicide. So she tried to find any kinds of armor. But the strongest thing she could find is a pillow. So much for a shield…

"All right, now all I have to do is to sneak into Gumball`s room. Let`s just hope I still have his key." Anais said. She walked out of her room with a pillow on her hands.

A few moments later, she is standing in front of Gumball`s room. She knew the door is unlocked and Gumball is probably asleep.

Now all she has to do is to decide whether to knock the door politely or sneak into their room. She found a quarter on the floor and did a coin flip.

'Heads for politeness, tails for sneaking in.' Anais thought to herself. She flipped the coin and it land with tails on top.

Anais hold her pillow in front of her body. She braced herself and slowly opened the door.

Standing in front of the door is a white spherical robot with one glowing red eye in the middle of it. She saw a laser target pointing straight at her chest and she knew what happens next.

"Hello." The robot said in a cute and childish voice. It opened its casing on each sides of it, revealing three pairs of gun barrel.

Acting on instinct, Anais raised her pillow, and brace for the bullets. She could hear lots of bullets impacting her shield, but the good thing is, it is not a real bullet.

They`re just Nerf bullets and they`re coming at her as fast as an average bullets.

Suddenly the shooting stopped. Anais peeked from behind her shield. Standing right in front of her are Gumball and Darwin. It is clear as a day on their faces that they are NOT amused.

"What do you want?" Gumball said, wanting nothing more than going back to his bed rather than hearing her talk. "If you have nothing to say, than get out before I activate the turret!"

"Wait! Listen to me Gumball, I found this message in my room. Maybe we could check it out?" Anais said, showing the piece of paper to Darwin and Gumball.

They were about to say no and slammed the door in front of Anais`s face. But she suddenly used her strongest weapon: Her stares…

She stared at them with watery eyes, quivering mouth, and a look that says: please-don't-hurt-me. Darwin fell first by the cuteness power.

But Gumball has his trump card. The Power of Disobedience

"I don't care." Gumball said as clearly as possible. He took out his gravity gun and said. "Get out before I blew you back to your room!"

Darwin, who knew what is about to happen, used The Force to levitate Gumball and Anais. Then he jumped off the window and made him and everyone fly off to the backyard.

The next thing they knew is that they are standing in the backyard staring at a giant dandelion shaped space ship standing in the middle of the street.

The ship is very big and tall. It has a dandelion shaped body with a sphere shaped cubicle in the middle of it. The space ship is smooth and doesn`t have any single scratch on it. Seemingly made from a polished metal, the ship is as reflective as a mirror.

They all saw the spherical cubicle on top of the ship opened, revealing Bruce Gunderson sitting on a chair, just staring off at the stars above him.

"He`s leaving! We have to hurry!" Darwin yelled. He easily jumped 7 feet up in the air and enters the ship. Then he looked at Gumball and Anais who is still standing below him.

"Come on Gumball, make a portal!" Darwin yelled from above them. Gumball looked at Anais standing right beside him and an evil smile appeared on his face.

Gumball turned his watch into a Gravity Gun and points it at Anais. "What are you doing?" She nervously said, taking a few steps back. Suddenly she found herself gripped and lifted off the ground by some kind of invisible force.

"Here, catch!" Gumball yelled, pulling the trigger and launching Anais off 10 feet up in the air, a little bit too high. Luckily, Darwin managed to levitate her into the spaceship while Gumball shot a portal at the ship.

Finally they all made it inside the ship. Gumball looked at his grandpa who seems to be not at all bothered by their appearance.

"Umm, grandpa, are you leaving?" Gumball said, slowly walking towards Bruce. Gumball has a sad look on his face while Darwin and Anais just watched from behind.

"You know kid, when I was your age I always got myself in trouble, usually on intent." Bruce said. Suddenly Gumball, Darwin, and Anais seemingly teleported right in front of Bruce. Thinking that it`s story time.

"But I also got myself in trouble because people didn`t understand me. Many people just assumed, never asking, they don`t even give a second thought." Bruce continues.

At this point Anais starts feeling very guilty. She thought about what she did and she felt no better than those people.

"Now that I`m an adult, well I`m actually don`t age. The problems turned into miss understanding. And it happened just a few hours ago. And I blame myself for it." Bruce said. He looked at his grandsons, mostly Anais. Her eyes started to water and her mouth starts quivering.

"My actions have torn your family apart and for that I am sorry… I`m sorry for making your family hates you Anais. I`m sorry for being irresponsible and immature." Bruce said.

"NO! It wasn`t your fault! It was my fault for being so ignorant, it was my fault for being arrogant, it was my fault for hurting your feelings!" Anais said, as she lunged at Bruce and gripped his chest tightly.

"Hurting my feelings? What on earth are you talking about? I was talking about Gumball and Darwin, they thought I`m leaving just because I said: _"Well, I guess you`re right. I think it`s better for me to go."_ I meant we should all go to my spaceship for a ride! I`ve waited for an hour in this thing." Bruce said, shocking everyone in front of him.

"So… you`re not leaving at all? You`re just going to… AGH YOU JUST PRANKED US DIDN`T YOU!" Darwin yelled, finally catching up to Bruce`s scheme.

"Wait a second… Darwin you`re right! He did prank us! A very elaborate prank too. So tell me, who`s in it." Gumball said smirking at his grandpa`s taste for pranks.

"Well, at first it was only I. But then Nicole finds out the second she looked at my eyes, clever girl. Finally IPO comes in when I asked her to make that paper plane message." Bruce replied with a wide smile on his face.

"Wow, grandpa you are one of the few person who managed pranked me." Anais said, she couldn`t help but feeling impressed by his grandpa. He is quite a deceptive.

"Well, now that we are all here… Let me tell you about this odd looking spaceship." Bruce said, pressing a button on his chair.

"This is the Ship of Imagination. As the name suggest, this ship can take you as far as your Imagination go. This ship is outside the restraints of The Time and Space throughout the multiverse. You can go anywhere in the past, the present, and the future. No limits, just imagination." Bruce said, proudly telling everyone about his ship.

"Outside the Time and Space continuum?! Does that mean we can go to other Universe and the Parallel Universe?" Anais asked, observing the ship she was standing in.

"Sure we can go to other Universe, but you are FORBIDDEN to go to the Parallel Universe." Bruce said, emphasizing the word Forbidden so that even a deaf dumb blind worm could understand.

"But why?" Gumball and Darwin asked at the same time. They all are wondering why someone as carefree and lax as their grandpa would forbid them to go somewhere.

"Anais saw a glimpse of it and some other stuff today. Remember what happened to her?" Bruce said, making them cringed in fear. They all remembered what happened to her sister and it forces them to erase her memory of today.

"What are you talking about? I don`t know anything about Parallel Universe." Anais asked in confusion. She tried to remember about today but it felt like there is some kind of a very powerful barrier stopping her from remembering anything.

"Well you see sis…" Darwin tried to say. "Earlier this day, you found a book and…" Gumball continued, trying to find the right words. He really didn`t want to hurt her sister, but she`s a damn psychic, only a matter of time before she read his mind.

"Just tell me the truth Gumball, I`m not a psychic and I won`t read your mind. I know the truth hurts, but please be honest with me." Anais said. She looked at Darwin and Gumball with her 'please-don't-disappoint-me' look.

"You stole a book titled 'The Book that Explain Everything.' Made by IPO`s mother. Very dangerous for your health and sanity, your mind was wrecked, and you`re at the verge of your sanity. We have no choice but to block your memories away." Bruce said with zero amount of subtlety.

Anais could only stare at Bruce with a horrified expression on her face. She tried to find any trace of deception on his face, all she saw is brutal honesty.

"Everybody look! It`s the Milky Way!" Bruce said, pointing at the window, trying to distract them all.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais couldn`t believe their eyes. They were all having a huge argument that they didn`t noticed that Bruce have taken them out of the galaxy.

"Wow, the galaxy… It`s beautiful." Gumball said in awe while everyone just nodded in agreement.

They all gazed at the beauty of the outer space. The beautiful moment, far from civilization, looking at how small and insignificant the Earth is. Nothing can ruin the mood.

"But what do you mean by Milky Way? I can`t find any milk around here." Gumball asked, effectively ruining the atmosphere.

"And there goes our precious moment…" Bruce said after hearing Gumball asked a very stupid question.

"Gumball, how in the world did you pass the elementary school?" Anais asked incredulously. She thought about Gumball`s education and she is starting to doubt that he actually passed.

"Well I almost failed the test, but then mom came to the principal and has a little chat. The next thing I know I`m standing right next to Darwin in front of The Elmore Junior High School." Gumball replied, remembering his first day at Elmore Junior High School.

"Gumball that was an insult, not a question and The Milky Way is the name of the Galaxy we all lives in." Anais said, irritated by Gumball`s idiocy.

"Wait a second, you said this ship can travel through time right?" Gumball asked, wondering if he can shape the future with the time traveling ship.

"Of course, want to go back to the past and accidently stopped your mom and dad from marrying each other so that you will never exist in the first place? Trust me it`s **much easier** than it sounds." Bruce said cheerfully and scaring the living day lights out of them.

Then Darwin start to think about what may happen next. "But if we never born in the first place, then how do we go back in time to stop them from marrying each other? And if they do marry each other and we`re born then we do stopped them from marrying each other which doesn`t make any sense because we were never born in the first place. In that case-" Darwin`s eyes literally turned static and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"And that kid is what we call a paradox. No answer, just one question spinning around inside your head. Just don`t think about it, literally. Think about a paradox and you may end up like him." Bruce said, trying to revive Darwin up so they can all continue their journey.

"So, where are we going to go now?" Anais asked, wondering where they are. She looked out the window and saw the familiar backyard of the Watterson Residence.

"Oh, we`re back home. Well I guess it`s already late right?" Gumball said, a bit sad that they`re adventures have ended just like that.

"Take a closer look Gumball. Notice anything wrong?" Bruce asked, smirking while waiting for their reaction.

"Wait a second, I thought this is night. Where do these lights come from?" Gumball asked, wondering if they have been travelling all across the galaxy for an entire day.

"Gumball look, there`s no car in front of our home." Anais said, noticing the lack of car on their front yard. "And our home is different, it looks newer." She added in, trying to connect the dots.

"We`re in the past!" Darwin suddenly yelled, waking up from his paradox induced system crash.

"AAAHH WE HAVE CHANGED THE FUTURE!" They all yelled at the same time. Bruce watched them running all around the Ship of Imagination like a bunch of headless chicken in amusement.

"Hey, relax guys. We are just a spectator, you can`t touch anything or stop anything from happening. Heck, the second you step one foot off this ship, you will all be flying because gravity can`t touch you." Bruce said, efficiently calming them down.

Without a second thought, they all smiled in excitement before they all jumped off the ship. True to Bruce`s words, they float through the air like in a zero gravity situation. "THIS IS AMAZING!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Everyone grab a jetpack, we are going for a history lesson like no other." Bruce said while pressing a button on his chair and suddenly 3 jetpacks ascends from the floor.

Gumball and Darwin`s eyes turned into stars. Gumball used his gravity gun to attract the jetpacks. He chose the blue one, Darwin chose the orange one, and Anais took the white one.

"Well, when do you think this is?" Bruce said as he flew out of the ship with the kids following from behind. "I think this is our parent`s childhood." Anais replied, looking at the city of Elmore below her.

"You`re right, but this is also the day I left your mother. A few weeks after you`re born Gumball." Bruce replied, while the kids just looked at each other in surprise.

Suddenly Bruce dived in, while everyone followed him from behind. He swiftly dodged every houses and buildings while Gumball, Darwin, and Anais just flew through every house and buildings.

"Where are we going grandpa?" Gumball asked as he passed through another tree. He wondered if he can meet himself as a baby, he still couldn`t believe the photos he saw on the attic.

"We are going to see my old self giving Nicole a little gift from a carnival." Bruce replied with a smile on his face. While everyone has a questioning looks on their faces.

After a few minutes of flying across Elmore, they all made it to a carnival. Bruce led them to the nearest whack-a-mole game. They all saw two very familiar faces.

Bruce Gunderson from the past is standing beside Nicole in front of a gift vendor. He seems to be having an argument with the vendor. "Look Barry, you`re a good guy I tell you that. But if you don`t give us a goldfish this instant, I will get you fired faster than you can call your Lawyer." Bruce from the past threatened smoothly, with a 'you-seriously-don't-want-to-mess-with-me.' expression on his face.

"But Mr. Gunderson, you won a solid gold, limited edition, real life replica of Daisy the Donkey! Why in the world do you want a goldfish?" Barry asked in frustration. He can`t believe the guy standing in front of him would have a goldfish rather than a 50.000 dollar doll.

Meanwhile, Anais from the future is glaring at Bruce from the future. It`s clear from her expression that she is not amused. "A solid gold Daisy the Donkey doll for a goldfish? One worthless little goldfish?" Anais said in disbelief.

"Anais, I suggest you take that back before you regret it." Bruce from the future replied with an unreadable expression on his face.

Then past Bruce looked at past Nicole with a soft expression on his face. "Do you want the doll, kitten?" Bruce asked warmly.

Nicole put her hand below her chin in a thinking gesture. She almost laughed when she saw Barry mutely begging her to say yes. He raised his hands and literally bowing at her from his seat.

"Hmm, a golden doll or a golden fish, what a hard choice to make. But a living being is much more precious than a toy, besides they`re both golden." Nicole said making her final decision.

"WHAT? I think there has been a misunderstanding. You see, a goldfish is not a golden fish. It`s just a name so please choose wisely, I beg you." Barry said, trying to explain about goldfish to a twenty years old mother.

"But I prefer the goldfish." Nicole said stubbornly. She looked at Bruce with a smile on her face. "You will get me the goldfish aren`t you?" Nicole asked her father innocently.

"Of course kitten, I`ll give you the goldfish you want. Just promise me you`ll take care of it all right?" Bruce replied while cracking his knuckles at Barry.

"You know what sir, you want the goldfish, you can have the gold fish." Barry said relenting. He took a little plastic bag with a little goldfish inside it. "There you go, now could you please leave before my manager finds out about this?" he said giving the goldfish to Bruce before closing the store.

"Sure, and tell Larry I say hi!" Bruce said before walking away from the vendor. "I think my son is too lazy to even care." Barry muttered to himself.

Past Bruce pressed his headphone and said "Okay Richard, press the big red round button. DO NOT press the blue one."

Suddenly the air in front of them began to distort. A giant unstable black hole appeared in the air in front of him. It sucked the air around it and destroyed everything in 500 feet radius.

"He pressed the blue one didn`t he?" Nicole asked in boredom. "Yup, this place is doomed." Bruce replied not caring at all. He snapped his fingers and the black hole suddenly shrunk rapidly before disappearing completely.

"I`ll just teleport us out of here." Bruce said, grabbing Nicole`s hand and they both disappeared in flash of golden light.

Meanwhile in the air above them Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are staring at the destruction below them. They can`t believe their grandpa would trust their father on something as catastrophic as that.

But Anais has another thought swirling inside her heads. "Grandpa, why did you choose that goldfish! It`s worthless and it will only last for a few days before someone flushed it down the toilet." Anais said.

"Everybody grab my hands, I`m going to teleport you to the Watterson residence." Bruce said, completely ignoring Anais. Then everyone hold his hands and they too disappeared in a flash of light.

While here we are standing for the scene to shift. I forgot how to teleport, please stand by… Until the next line break.

Once upon a... no wait that doesn`t sound right. One day in the city of Elmore... no, no, no, no. Man this is harder than I thought. You know what, use the line break to teleport your self. There is some technical difficulties in here.

* * *

Past Bruce and Nicole appeared in the front yard of the Watterson residence. While Bruce, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais appeared in the air on the Watterson`s backyard.

Future Bruce led everyone into the house. They all floats in front of the sofa, looking at past Bruce and Nicole conversing with each other while Richard took care of baby Gumball.

"So, what are you going to name the goldfish?" Bruce asked, looking at the goldfish. The goldfish is orange. It has bright green eyes and is currently staring at Bruce and Nicole with wide eyes.

"How about Caspian?" Nicole said, looking at the goldfish. Bruce shook his head and said. "Nah, I think Nicodemius is better."

"You think it`s better because it has my name on it isn`t it?" Nicole replied flatly, disappointed in her father`s lack of creativity. "How does Raglan sounds?" Bruce said finally.

"Hmm, I like Poseidon. Like the sea god." Nicole said, thinking about the story of Olympus Bruce used to tell her when she was young.

"I don`t know, I think it`s a bit too much for a goldfish. How about Ahab?" Bruce replied disagreeing once again.

"Hmm no, it`s much harder than I think to find a name. What do you think Richard?" Nicole said, looking at Richard who`s playing peek-a-boo with Gumball.

"Why not all of them? I mean you all suggested lots of names. Why not use all of them?" Richard asked, thinking a little too far outside the box.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but he`s right." Nicole said, for once agreeing with Bruce.

"So… Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson then, a bit mouthful but I like it. Richard you give him the first name." Bruce said agreeing with Richard.

"Darwin! His name should be Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson." Richard replied, smiling because he has made himself important in the family.

"All right, it`s official then. His name is now Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson." Bruce said.

Meanwhile Gumball from the future is staring at Anais coldly. "Worthless little goldfish huh?" Gumball said sarcastically. While Anais just looked down guiltily. "Oh look, looks like Darwin has something to say to you." Gumball said, pointing at Darwin with a fake smile on his face.

Anais slowly looked at Darwin. She was expecting red slit eyes, narrowed eye brows and a hideous frown on his face. But all she saw was a sad face and tearful eyes.

"Darwin I really didn`t mean it. I didn`t know that the goldfish was Darwin the first. I mean, he was just an ordinary goldfish right?" Anais said nervously.

"Anais, you`re making it worse!" Bruce said suddenly, while pointing at Darwin who has tears rolling down his face.

Suddenly, Darwin did the most unexpected thing: He sang…

I was once a little goldfish…

Swimming around in my bowl…

All I want is another fish…

That was my goal…

But life can be unexpected…

A miracle has happened…

Finally after so long…

A family I love~

My name is Darwin and I`m a Watterson…

I`m a Watterson and I`m proud of it…

My dreams have come true…

Just floating here with you all…

Accepted as a family…

Accepted as a brother…

Accepted as a son…

Accepted as a friend…

Please… don`t reject me…

Please… don't hate me…

This heart… won`t survives…

The pain… of losing a family…

This soul… won`t survives…

To be… lonely once again…

So please accept me for who I am…

Don`t take me for granted please I`m begging you…

If you don`t like who I am…

Then what use is my soul…

I`m alive because of you…

I`m alive for you my family…

What am I supposed to be…?

If it not for my family…

Darwin ended his song with a sad expression on his face. He looked at his family, the past and the future with tears in his eyes. "Do you love me as a family?" He asked.

"Of course we love you Darwin. You are forever part of the Watterson." Gumball and Anais replied. They all have a group hug high in the air, just floating above a happy memory… Literally

"Darwin, family is the most precious thing in the world. Don`t you ever give up on them. Because the first person who will accept you for who you are is… your family." Bruce said wisely. For a second the Watterson could see a glimpse of Bruce`s true age. A wise old man he truly is…

 **AN: Review everyone review, it gives me more power. And what do you think about The Ship of Imagination? At first it was supposed to be Tardis, but I think The Ship of Imagination is cooler. Yes, that song belonged to me.**

 **Do you like this chapter? Or do you prefer the same old nonsense from the TV shows?**

 **And every time I write this thing, I always consult the Wiki. The reason Darwin is paired of with an OC, it`s because he doesn`t seem to have a proper love interest. I mean he has three potential girlfriend (Masami, Rachel, and Carrie.) I think Darwin is somekind of a ladies man.**

 **Oh and I hope you like Adventure Time, because in the next chapter I will use a song from Adventure Time, the song is: Finding Home. Of course I will change the lyrics.**

 **The Next chapter will mark the start of season two. (The Remote)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter marks the starts of the Second season. While the previous chapter was more of an Emotional Roller coaster with all the drama and stuff like that, this chapter is Action packed Super Powered fights and musical adventures.  
**

 **Basically this chapter is the opposite of the previous chapter. And there is also an epic fight between the Watterson for the remote (Nothing Serious Really)**

 **The Remote and The Powers**

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais just woke up from their bed and heading straight towards the dining table for breakfast. They all have dark rings under their eyes, the adventures across the galaxy and into the past are more than enough to make them forgot about the time.

It was 03:00 a.m. when they get back home and they are dead tired. It didn`t help that Nicole tried to prank them by making them think that yesterday was just a dream.

She made it so convincing that it took them half hour just trying to prove her wrong. And now they all sat together on the dining table, eating a bowl of cereal while thinking about how this day is going to be.

"Mom, where is grandpa?" Gumball asked sleepily. He already looked all around the house searching for him. But all he found was IPO still sleeping inside the computer and The Ship of Imagination parked outside the house.

"He`s still asleep in the RAM and no kids, if you don`t want to piss him off for real, DO NOT woke him up." Nicole replied, making herself a cup of coffee.

"What`s a RAM? And what happen if we piss him off, I mean he`s nice guy." Gumball asked. Still not believing his mother and wanting to meet his grandpa.

"Kids, have you ever wondered why Elmore is surrounded by large body of water? And the only access to this place is by the bridge?" Nicole said, as if telling them a horror story.

"Continental drift?" Anais said. "Global warming?" Darwin said. "Mrs. Simian does something stupid?" Gumball said, getting some skeptical look from everyone.

"Yes Gumball, you are right. She visited our house and called me a loser. Your grandpa was still sleeping and he has no idea about the ape. Then she sneaks up behind my father and violently woke him up. The result was… Catastrophic." Nicole said, hoping that they get the hint and won`t even try to woke him up.

"So, if there is one thing that will turn grandpa into someone like you mom, is disturbing his sleep." Anais said, understanding the situation.

"I just hope he can see us finally get recognition we deserve." Gumball said, suddenly remembering something.

"TV is finally gonna acknowledge our existence!" Darwin said excitedly. "What are you talking about?" Anais asked.

"Tonight, only in 'Cutie Pets'…" Darwin started. "The #1 pet show TV" Gumball continued. "They`re going to show this photo!" Darwin said holding up a picture.

Nicole and Anais took a closer look at the photo. It is a photo of Gumball and Darwin running in the rain with Darwin in a leash with puppy eyes. "Pets? Just last night you sang about wanting a family to accept you!" Anais asked in confusion.

"I don`t care about what public think about us! We`re on TV, that`s more important!" Darwin replied, still looking at the photo.

"I`m pretty excited too! 'Win or Don`t Win' is calling tonight, all I have to do is answer one question and I`ll win a new microwave." Nicole said, she too looking forward for tonight.

"What`s wrong with our microwave?" Gumball asked. Then Nicole places a flower in front of microwave. The flower burns and shrivels into ashes.

"It`s more radioactive than that watch of yours Gumball and yes, it`s nuclear powered." Nicole said, looking Gumball`s watch.

"The microwave or the watch?" Gumball asked, hoping that she referred the microwave and not the watch that`s radioactive.

"Both the microwave and your watch is nuclear powered." Nicole replied utterly.

"I was afraid you`re gonna said that…" Gumball said, trying and failing to take off his watch once again. "I can`t open this thing can`t I?" Gumball asked lowering his head.

"Nope, it will stick to your hand for the rest of your life." Nicole replied cheerfully. "That`s what you get for playing with Aperture Technology." She added before sitting on the dining table.

"Well, I`m excited too, I can`t wait to watch Daisy tonight. You`re going to meet Sally the snake aren`t you Daisy?" Anais said, picking her doll and start playing with her.

"Ahh, I can`t wait till 8:00 pm." They all said at the same time.

They all looked at each other in an awkward silence after suddenly realizing the situation they`re all in. "Well then I guess it`s whoever gets to the remote first!" Gumball said.

Then the whole family starts eating their breakfast vigorously. All of them want to be the first person to touch the remote. A few seconds later they all ran to the sofa. They are all in so much of a hurry that none of them have the chance to use their powers.

But when they get there, they saw Richard sitting on the sofa with a blanket and dark spot under his eyes. "Upupupupup! I`ve been up all night saving my seat for… El gran final de La Casa de las Lagrimas… and just to make sure no one changes the channel, I`ve hidden the remote! Ahaha" Richard said before promptly fell asleep.

Subsequently everyone exploded in an argument, explaining why they should get to watch TV. "Can I please watch Daisy the Donkey?" Anais asked, hoping her power of adorability could stop them.

"NO!" Everybody yelled at the same time. They starts arguing once again, soon the argument turned into a fight.

"This face was made for TV!" Darwin yelled, chaining Nicole using the Force. He struggles to keep her immobile but Nicole is much stronger than all of The Force in Elmore combined.

Nicole broke through the Force and lunged at Darwin. He tried to block her with the Lightsaber, but her claws are stronger than steel.

Darwin watched in fright as Nicole closed in, but he suddenly fell through the floor and appeared beside Gumball. He saw a portal suddenly closed right behind him.

Gumball turned his portal gun into a gravity gun. He pressed the trigger and Nicole is blown off to the other side of the living room. "I don`t want to grow a third arm next time I make a cup of coffee." Nicole said, bringing up her own Lightsaber.

She lunged at them; the Force behind her attack is so strong that they all could see afterimages behind her. "Darwin on three, THREE!" Gumball yelled as he and Darwin sidestepped and jumped away.

Gumball turned his Gravity Gun back into a Portal Gun. Then he shot a blue portal outside the window and an orange portal right in front of Nicole. Caught off guard, Nicole fell into the portal and appeared inside Mr. Robinson`s house.

Meanwhile Anais is staring at her family in shock. She tried to find a way to stop them before they destroy the house. After a few moments of thinking she found a great idea.

She carefully as ever snuck to the stairs, avoiding the Lightsabers and Bullets. Finally she is upstairs, she quietly snuck into Gumball`s room. When she`s inside, she turned on the computers monitor.

There on the monitor, she saw IPO eating a bowl of Mac n Cheese. IPO looked at Anais for a few seconds before saying. "Sure I`ll be there, just a minute."

"No, I need you to stop everyone from destroying the house. Mom, Gumball, and Darwin are fighting each other. I saw Gumball put real bullets inside the Sentry Turret, you have to stop them!" Anais said, describing the chaos that happens in the living room.

"Give me a moment." IPO said. She ate her breakfast and took out a little orb from her pocket. Then the orb glows brightly for a few seconds. When it dies down, IPO is standing in front of the computer.

IPO straightened her tie and her glasses. Then she holds up her hands and smashes it to the floor beneath her.

"You know, your mom is going to kill me for doing this, but this is the only way for me to stop Gumball and Darwin." IPO said as her body vibrates and slowly distorts.

"Gumball and Darwin? What about mom?" Anais asked.

"Have you ever tried to stop a natural disaster?" IPO asked flatly. "No, that`s impossible." Anais replied. "My point exactly." IPO said, before concentrating on the floor beneath her.

Slowly but surely, the whole building vibrates. Like a giant earthquake is happening in Elmore, the floor starts to flip and twist like water. The walls are crumbling and suddenly replaced by grey panels.

Aperture Science logo appeared on all of the furniture in Gumballs room, from the cabinets, door, computer, and even the bed itself. The furniture also changes colors. The wooden furniture turned white grey while the other furniture turned metallic silver.

Now the whole room looks like a high tech facility. The walls are pure white, while the furniture is white grey. There seems to be nothing in the room that doesn`t have an Aperture Science logo on it.

And this happens to the whole house…

"Yup, your mom is going to kill me. Now this house is 100 times stronger than before. The only thing that can destroy this house is probably Bruce if some idiot woke him up and your mom if she lost control." IPO said, walking out of Gumball`s room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." IPO said. Then she clapped her hands twice and the walls and furniture illuminated in a bright light and changed colors to how it supposed to be.

"There, no one will notice the difference." IPO said after camouflaging the house back to how it supposed to be.

"But you just changed the color back!" Anais said pointing at the flickering walls. "I don`t care, I just need to stop Gumball and Darwin from destroying this newly improved house." IPO said, walking down the stairs to the chaos below.

When she gets to the living room, she saw Darwin and Nicole fighting each other using Lightsabers and Gumball holding a Portal Gun to assist Darwin for a quick escape.

But the most amazing thing is: Richard is still sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Somehow avoiding the Bullets from turret and Darwin`s Lightsaber every time Nicole knock it off of his hands.

"ENOUGH!" IPO yelled. She raised her hands and suddenly the floors below Gumball and Darwin turned in to panels.

The panels rose from the floor, with mechanical arms to support and rearrange it. The panels tilted and caged Gumball and Darwin in a small box shaped confinement with an opening on top.

Instinctively, Darwin grabbed Gumball`s hand and jumped upwards to escape the box. But suddenly the ceilings above them turned into panels too and push them back in to the confine, effectively locked them away in a tight box panel.

"Hey! Let us go! It`s cramped here." Came Gumball and Darwin`s muffled voices from inside the box.

"Not until you promise me not to destroy the house!" IPO snapped. She tapped her foot on the floor while impatiently waiting for a response.

"Fine, we promise not to destroy the house. But we still want the remote!" Gumball said from the box. "Yes IPO, would you please let us out now?" Darwin`s pleading voice followed.

"All right, I`ll let you go." IPO said, relenting. She waved her arms and the panels slowly pull back to the floor and changed color into the floor itself.

Meanwhile Nicole is staring at IPO in colorful arrays of emotions.

She felt angry for what IPO has done with her house. Then she felt happy when IPO managed to calm Gumball and Darwin. Then she felt guilty for fighting her own children in the living room. Lastly she felt thankful for IPO to make sure that she doesn`t have to do any repairs for the house ever again.

Then she remembered Bruce`s advice in dealing with conflicting emotions. _"Remember kitten, if you have a conflicting emotions all you have to do is: Act with your negative emotions and think with your positive emotions."_ Her father`s words echoed inside her head.

"IPO! Did you just turn MY HOME into something like that trice damned Enrichment Center? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" Nicole ranted angrily while feeling like there is a huge weight lifted from her shoulders.

"But, I have no choice but to use my powers to stop them." IPO tried to say. She looked behind her for Gumball and Darwin, only to find them escaping through a portal. Gumball winked at her before closing up the portal.

"No excuses! You have to face the consequences of your actions, and for permanently turning my home in to a high tech facility. You will have to say goodbye to your freedom, because tomorrow you will be enrolled into the Elmore Junior High School!" Nicole said sternly, while IPO just stared at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Wh-What?! You`re sending me to a school!" IPO said in disbelief. She really has no idea how to feel right now. She is not angry that Nicole is going to send her to school. It`s just that, with all the homeschooling from her mother and grandmother, there seems to be nothing to learn in there.

"Yes, you will." Nicole replied sternly with the same angry expression on her face. Then she leaned in and whispered. "Trust me, you will not regret it. Subjects is not the only thing you`ll find in there." Nicole smiled mysteriously after she said that and walked away, leaving IPO with her thoughts.

IPO couldn`t help but think about what Nicole just said. She found a hidden message behind her aunt`s words and she couldn`t help but feeling a little bit intrigued.

"Elmore Junior High huh? That`s interesting, very interesting. I wonder if it is another abnormal place or a common school. I wonder…" IPO said, before she starts using her control over the house to clean it up.

Meanwhile Gumball and Darwin are playing some games outside the house. They both are feeling very proud of themselves for escaping IPO and Nicole`s wrath.

"Gumball, I`ve been thinking. What if we just buy another TV? Then we will have our own TV and we don`t need to have another death match just for a remote." Darwin said, not thinking about how expensive a TV is.

"Hmm that`s a good idea, but we don`t have any money to buy a TV. How much does a TV cost anyway?" Gumball replied, thinking about how to make some money.

"I don`t know, a hundred dollars maybe? Why don`t we make a new one?" Darwin said. "That`s a better idea. Come on let`s go to the junkyard." Gumball said, turning his watch into a Portal Gun.

 **Parody song of: Adventure Time, Finding Home song.**

 _So there they go_

 _Set out to make a TV_

 _It`s gonna be though_

 _For a cat and a fish on their own_

Gumball and Darwin travels through the junkyard, looking for any parts to be used to make a TV. Suddenly they both saw a mountain of scraps with a broken TV on top of it.

 _Here`s a mountain of scraps_

 _Aw, they both trying to climb it_

 _Be quiet and not to loud_

 _Or a scrapalanche might happen_

Gumball accidentally step on a nail and yelled in agony. Darwin tried to stop him from screaming out loud, but it`s too late. The scrap mountain shook and hundreds of old metal scraps came rolling down from above.

 _And now they`re looking inside of an old car_

 _And thinking about the car radio for the signal_

 _Unless they find something else inside_

 _Like a scary dog and an old homeless man_

Gumball and Darwin are running from a scary dog and a homeless cranky old man. Gumball tried to blow them away with a Gravity Gun, but they just keep running after them. Not knowing what to do, Gumball and Darwin tried to find a place to hide.

 _A hangar oh nooooooo!_

 _Don`t step inside that place guy_

 _Y'all remember the Rexes_

 _And Mr. Rex eats trespassers_

Gumball and Darwin walked inside The Rexes hangar. In there they saw a silhouette of a giant T-Rex staring down at them menacingly. They ran away in fright with a giant Godzilla like T-Rex chasing them around.

 _Big RV, go inside_

 _Look around, it seems alright_

 _A turtle jumps out and snarls at them_

 _Snapping around for a bite and foods_

Gumball and Darwin looked at the turtle in fear, Darwin tried to destroy the turtle with his Lightsaber, but it seems to be partially invincible. The Lightsaber have no effect on it.

 _You know you should have stayed_

 _And fought for the remote_

 _But IPO was super scary_

 _And Nicole is just overkill_

Gumball and Darwin are picking up scraps and old wires to make a TV. But nothing worked, they`ve tried everything and the TV doesn`t do anything. The best they can do is making a giant explosion.

 _Which is understandable_

 _`Cause girls are really powerful_

 _They`re unreasonable_

 _And burnt out on dealing with boys_

Finally Gumball and Darwin had enough and sadly went back home. They both have tried everything and even someone as persistent as Gumball and Darwin do have a limit.

 _Oh, Nicole,_

 _Why are you so mean?_

 ** _Nicole:_** _I`m not mean, I`m a working mother_

 _And I need microwave for my coffee_

An image of Nicole sitting on the sofa while watching TV with an evil smile on her face popped into Gumball and Darwin`s head.

 _Oh, IPO_

 _Why did you stop these guys in their fight?_

 ** _IPO:_** _I have to_

 _The home insurance does not cover everything_

An image of IPO and Nicole wearing black suit and shades talking together in a dark room with Nicole giving IPO a briefcase full of money appeared inside Gumball and Darwin`s head.

 _So there go our boys_

 _Walkin` back to their home_

 _Headin` back in defeat_

 _I`m sure they`ll figure something out._

It is 3 p.m. and only five hours left before the show started. Gumball and Darwin made it back to their home in defeat. Their heads are lowered and their faces are full of bruises.

"Darwin, maybe making our own TV is not a good idea." Gumball said, dropping down in exhaustion in the front yard. "You`re right, this is the third time I grow my legs." Darwin said, looking at his wrinkled and broken down legs before pulling it out and grow another.

"Let`s get in the house and look for something to eat." Gumball said, staggering together with Darwin into the house. "I hope Mrs. Mom cooked something delicious." Darwin said, walking with his newly grown legs.

When they`re in the house they saw Richard still sleeping on the couch while Nicole is nowhere to be seen. They also saw IPO sitting beside Richard while watching the TV.

"Hey IPO, where`s mom, we`re hungry." Gumball asked, looking around for any signs of her. "She went to the Butt Valley, I think she`s on her way here. If you`re hungry, there`s a few sausage in the fridge." IPO replied, watching the Elmore news channel.

"But if they`re in the fridge, they are frozen." Darwin said. "Aren`t you going to cook it for us?" Gumball asked.

"Well I could use one of the mechanical arms in this house to put the sausages into the radioactive microwave and use my control over all electronic equipment in this house to cook it." IPO said, while Gumball and Darwin is staring at her with stars in their eyes.

"You can do that!" They both said in amazement.

"Sure, but your mom told me not to." IPO replied, smirking evilly while Gumball and Darwin have a crushed expression on their face.

"But why?" Gumball and Darwin said childishly with wide eyes and quivering mouth, a perfect puppy dog eyes.

"So you both will know how using a radioactive microwave felt like." IPO replied, not bothered by the puppy dog eyes.

"You both can stop with the puppy dog eyes. I`m the daughter of one of the coldest being in the universe so don`t expect those eyes to work with me." IPO said, getting annoyed by their persistence.

They both just lowered their head sadly before walking into the kitchen. Gumball opened the fridge while Darwin heated the microwave.

Gumball turned his watch into a gravity gun to put the sausages into the microwave, while Darwin used the force to turn it on.

They both watched in silence as the sausage slowly heated up. "Hmm, that wasn`t so bad, actually that was pretty easy. I think mom was just exaggerating, there is actually nothing to worry about." Gumball said confidently.

"Uh, Gumball… is that supposed to happen?" Darwin said nervously, pointing at the microwave.

Gumball watched in horror as the five sausages he put inside the microwave slowly mutates. First, a pair of eyes appeared on their faces. Then a mouth with disgusting grease and fangs appeared on their faces. After that 5 tentacles appeared on their lower body.

One of the sausages rose from the microwave and punched the microwave glass open. The other soon followed behind it.

Gumball and Darwin could hear the sound of moaning from the sausages. They really didn`t expect this to happen, the radioactive microwave have turned the sausages into mutants.

"Gumball…" Darwin said. "Yes Darwin?" Gumball replied. "I`m scared, those things look hungry and I don't think we`re the one who`s going to eat them." Darwin said stepping back and hid behind Gumball.

"Darwin, remember what mom said? Sometimes in life you have to face the consequences of your actions. But sometimes you just have to… RUN!" Gumball said before running back to the door with Darwin following from behind.

But suddenly the door closed by itself, Gumball tried to use the gravity gun to open it. But the door wouldn`t budge, it just stayed still as if it was made out of steel rather than woods.

Darwin tried to use the force, but it has no effect on the door. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" They both yelled in fright.

Gumball and Darwin looked at the Sausage Monsters behind them. Now they are as tall as Gumball and Darwin, and they have very thick and long tentacles for it legs. They also spits out boiling grease from their mouth, while using their thick muscled arms to destroy things.

"Darwin! I need you to hold them off, while I try to find the way out!" Gumball said, before turning his watch into a Sentry Turret. "Here, the Sentry Turret should help you. It has real bullets inside it so be careful." Gumball said while putting the Sentry Turret between them and the sausage monsters.

Darwin said nothing; he just nodded at Gumball while activating his Lightsaber. He raised his Light saber high in the air and start slashing them in high speed.

One of the Sausage Monsters spits out a lot of boiling hot oil from its mouth. Darwin dodged the attack, but some of it still hit his hands and burn marks starts appearing on his body.

Darwin lunged at them in high speed. He raised his saber and makes a deadly horizontal slash. It hits one of them, effectively beheading it.

'One down, four more to go.' Darwin thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a painful strike from behind him, launching him up through the air and to a kitchen sink.

Darwin looked behind him from the sink; he saw a Sausage Monster rising up its fist to punch him away. Darwin jumped from the sink and high to the air. He raised his Lightsaber and prepares himself to make a powerful downward arc.

Then he slashed the Sausage Monster from its head through its body and effectively slicing it to half.

'Two down, three more to go.' Darwin said, he is starting to get exhausted. His newly grown legs are getting wobbly and he couldn`t feel his arms. They are just so full of burn marks and bruises.

"Sleep Mode Activated." Darwin heard a voice coming nearby. He looked at the Sentry Turret Gumball has prepared to help him, and saw the turret standing in front of two corpses of the sausage monsters.

"Wait, that's four. Where is the last one?" Darwin said to himself. He looked around him, and saw the last one sneaking up behind Gumball who is trying to pry opens a window.

"GUMBALL BEHIND YOU!" Darwin yelled. He tried to stop the Sausage Monster with the force, but the Sausage already used its tentacles to strangle Gumball from behind.

The sausage has Gumball in a deadly grip with its tentacles. It glared at Gumball menacingly, as he starts chocking him like a python.

"Dar-Darwin… He-help me…" Gumball said, struggling to breathe properly. He tried to punch the Sausage Monster in the face, but it only opens its mouth, revealing boiling hot oil inside its mouth.

The Sausage Monster opened its mouth, intending to burn Gumball into crisp with its hot oil. But when the monster tried to spit out the hot oil, the oil didn`t hit Gumball. Instead, it floated into a sphere right in front of him.

Gumball raised his hands, revealing that he is holding a Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator. Now that there is boiling hot oil as big as a football right in front of him, Gumball knew what exactly he has to do.

"Guess what? I am on top of the food chain." Gumball said menacingly. He pulled the trigger and the boiling oil flew right onto the Monster Sausage`s face.

It shrieked in pain before collapsing to the floor below. Gumball, free from its restraints, dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"Darwin?" Gumball started to say. "Yes Gumball?" Darwin replied from the other side of the kitchen. "Are you sure you like IPO? I think she is quite a sadist." Gumball said, while Darwin shook his head. "Nah, I think she is just being playful." Darwin said, while his eyes turned into hearts.

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Nicole staring at them in amusement. "So, what do you think is more important? The Microwave or your Cutie Pets award?" Nicole said smugly. She looked at Gumball and Darwin lying down on the kitchen floor with bruises and burn marks covering their body.

"Take us to a hospital…" They both said at the same time. Nicole smiled in victory and said "I got the TV."

A few seconds later Gumball and Darwin passed out while Nicole is doing a happy dance.

Meanwhile IPO is staring at them in disbelief. "What kind of a dysfunctional family is this?" she said to herself.

It was only two hours before the show started. Gumball and Darwin are resting on the lengthened sofa while Richard is eating a giant Sausage right beside them.

"Dad, that Sausage was trying to kill us." Gumball said with deadpan expression on his face.

"I know, but this thing tasted so good. You should try some." Richard said. He grabbed a big chunk of it and shoved it down Gumball`s mouth.

"Mmph oomph mmpphhh guh!" (Dad, you`re choking me!)

Gumball struggles to swallow the sausage for a few seconds. Darwin pats his back for a few times before Gumball finally managed to swallow it whole.

"Thanks Darwin." Gumball said. "All right dad, you`re right. It does taste good and I can eat with vengeance. But those things are still radioactive monsters." Gumball said, before taking a little chunk out of the sausage and starts eating it.

Soon everyone on the sofa is eating a giant sausage together. A few minutes later, there are no sausages left.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Bruce Gunderson blearily walking towards the kitchen. "Coffee." Bruce moaned. A mechanical arm pops out of the floor and starts making him some coffee.

The mechanical arm put the coffee on to a table. While Bruce walked towards the dining table and sat on it. He sipped the coffee a little "Man this coffee taste like dirt." Bruce said while IPO is staring at him. "What do you expect, it`s just ground this morning." IPO replied.

Bruce drank the coffee for a few seconds. Slowly but surely, he felt his head getting clearer and clearer. The sleep slowly disappearing into the caffeine he drank.

"Much better, now it seems like I have forgotten something very important. What is that?" Bruce thought to himself. Then he saw Gumball, Darwin, and Richard sitting together on the sofa.

Bruce could see that there is something troubles Gumball. He walked to the sofa and sat beside him. "Hey kid, what`s wrong?" Bruce said, while Gumball just looked down sadly.

"It was nothing…" Gumball replied tiredly. He thought about what happened in the kitchen and he couldn`t help but feeling useless.

"And by nothing, did you mean: You felt bad for making Darwin doing all of the hard work while you just sit back and relax using your gadgets. You also felt weak and wanting to have super powers like Darwin so you don`t have to rely on him every time." Bruce said, smirking in amusement.

"First is Anais, now it`s you. Is everybody in this family a psychic?" Gumball said. "Nope, it was just me and Anais." Bruce replied.

"Okay grandpa, aren`t you going to do something about it?" Gumball asked, hoping that his super cool grandfather would give him a super power.

"Well I could give you some powers. But then it wouldn`t be fun if I just give you one. Anais and Richard need powers too right?" Bruce said while thinking about a devious plot inside his head.

"What are you thinking?" Gumball said nervously after looking at his father`s devious smile.

"Hey IPO, could you please call everyone down here. I just invented a new game, a game like no other. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Bruce laughed maniacally, scaring the living day lights out of Gumball and Darwin.

"Hey grandpa, now that I think about it. Maybe I don`t really want a power." Gumball said nervously. But it was already too late, because a portal suddenly appeared on a wall near the stairs.

"What the what! Where did that portal came from?" Gumball said, pointing at the portal near the stairs. Anais, Nicole, and Richard came walking down towards them in curiosity.

"I can create a portal anywhere in this house now. It`s easier this way." IPO said, before demonstrating it by making a portal on a wall nearby before closing it.

"Judging by the expression on your face, you have done something idiotic." Anais said to Gumball with a deadpan expression on her face. While Gumball just nodded in guilt.

"And I felt some guilt rolling of you. So whatever it is must`ve affect me somehow." Anais added, before narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"We are going to play the power roulette everyone! IPO bring me my power cells." Bruce said in excitement. A mechanical hand rose from the floor, carrying three identical tubes pulsating with multicolored energy.

"Power roulette?" The Watterson said at the same time. "Yes, the rules are simple. Step one; write the coolest, the greatest super power you can imagine." Bruce said, giving Gumball, Anais, and Richard a piece of paper for them to write.

Gumball wrote the words 'Super Mindy Psychicy Power so I am not the only one without psychic '

Anais wrote the words 'Super strength, because I need more physical prowess to survive living in this family.'

Richard wrote the words 'I want to make everything come true so I can create food and anything out of thin air.'

"Now fold the paper and give it to me." Bruce said, taking the papers out of their hands. "Now I will fill these multicolored power cells with the powers you wrote. All you have to do is to pick one and hold it tightly with both of your hands."

Bruce holds each of the power cell and start filling it with powers. "There, now take your power cells." Bruce said, holding the three power cells in front of Gumball, Anais, and Richard.

"Which one is my power?" Gumball said, looking at the three identical power cells. "That`s the point Gumball, he is giving you one random powers. You only have to rely on your luck so you won`t have dad`s wish." Anais said, understanding Bruce`s game.

"Now that you said that, I think I will have dad`s wish." Gumball said, cursing his sister for tempting fate once again. He took the middle power cell and gripped it with both of his hands.

"Is this going to be as painful as my watch?" Gumball asked nervously. He felt a tingling sensation crawling up his arms and to his chest.

"No, it won`t be as painful as the Cube of Possibility." Bruce said reassuringly. While the tingling sensation on Gumball`s arms are now covering his whole body. The tingling sensation turned more and more intense, starting to be very painful.

"Grandpa, I think you`re lying, you`re lying aren`t you?" Gumball said accusingly as the pain gets more and more unbearable. "Well I`m not lying when I said it won`t be as painful as the cube, but I will be lying if I said it`s less painful then the cube. That thing is a thousand time more painful than the cube." Bruce explained while Gumball is cursing his grandpa`s word play.

"I hate you…" Gumball whispered before screaming in agony once again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" He screamed in agony, while his brain suddenly jumps out of his head once again.

A few seconds later, which felt like a lifetime for Gumball. The pain recedes before slowly fading away. He dropped down on to the floor while Anais and Richard stared at him in fear.

"I am NOT getting through that!" Anais said in objection, while Richard just stared at Gumball in fear.

"Don`t worry Anais, the reason why your brother is suffering, it is because he got the strongest power." Bruce said, holding the power cell in front of them.

"And what is that?" Anais asked, fearing that Gumball got her wish. "It`s Richard`s wish. The Power of Imagination." Bruce replied, while Richard just looked down sadly.

"Now come on, take one." Bruce said, holding the power cell in front of Anais and Richard. They both looked at each other before saying "Rock Paper Scissors?" Richard asked. "Rock Paper Scissors" Anais replied in agreement.

They both raised their hand and start playing the game. Anais won and she gets to choose first. She took one power cells and gripped it tightly with both of her hands.

"For some reason, I have a feeling that this is Gumball`s wish. I just hope it`s not something idiotic." Anais said to herself. Then she felt her head pounding and vibrating in pain. The headache is starting to become even more unbearable and she starts moaning in agony.

"Ah! What is wrong with my head?! It hurts so much!" Anais said, crouching down and lay down in a fetal position.

A few seconds later the pain stopped abruptly, she slowly stands up on her feet, but it seems like the gravity is not on her side this time.

She wobbled around and tried to stands up but her feet couldn`t seem to support her weigh. She looked at Bruce who is staring at her in amusement. "Why can`t I stand up properly?" Anais asked sitting on the floor.

"That`s because you got the power of an old friend of mine. He`s one of the strongest psychic in the world and his brain powers almost matches IPO`s mother. He can`t stand or walk so he have to use wheelchair for the rest of his life." Bruce explained while Anais is staring at him in horror.

"You mean I am crippled for life!" Anais said, putting the dots together and she couldn`t help but think about the future.

"Yes, you are crippled for life. But don`t worry, I have prepared one long fall boots and a set of exoskeleton legging for helping you stand and walk normally." Bruce said, as one mechanical arm carrying a pair of white little boots and pants descended from the floor beside him.

"Gumball, I am blaming you for this." Anais said, glaring at Gumball who just woke up from his pain induced coma. "Why me?" Gumball said childishly.

"Because you`re the one who wished for a powerful psychic powers. The worst thing is: I can read your mind and honestly it is horrible." Anais said, while struggling to wear the exoskeleton leggings and long fall boots.

"My mind is not horrible; it is very clean and beautiful." Gumball retorted. "Gumball, you`re thinking about Penny. Every damn time…" Anais said with a deadpan expression on her face.

Gumball was about to say something, but Anais already beat him to it. "And now you`re thinking about wearing a tinfoil hat to stop me from reading your mind."

"Dad, it`s your turn now." Gumball said, completely ignoring Anais. "Of course, now let me choose a stick." Richard said, staring at the power cell in front of him.

"Dad, there is only one power cell left. You don`t have to pick anything!" Anais said with an exasperated look on her face.

"I`ll choose this one." Richard said, taking the only power cell on Bruce`s hand. He gripped the power cell tightly before licking it a little. "Hmm, tasty." Richard said before putting the power cell into his mouth.

"Richard that is not a food, do not swallow it, do not lick it, and do not eat it." Bruce said sternly while Richard took the power cell out of his mouth and start gripping it with a sad expression on his face.

"Okay, how long is this going to take?" Richard asked, getting tired for gripping the power cell. "It`s already done, you can put the power cell down now." Bruce replied while Anais and Gumball just stared at them in disbelief.

"WHAT! My head felt like it was going to explode." Anais said. "And my whole body is in so much pain, my brain escaped!" Gumball said.

"How did dad get a power without feeling any pain?!" They both yelled, feeling like Bruce being unjust to them. "It`s easy, all I have to do is to tell my body not to tell my brain about the pain. That way, I can`t feel any pain." Richard said, making it sounds easy.

"All right, now for the fun part, The Power demonstration." Bruce said, rubbing his hands while chuckling evilly.

"Gumball, you got the power of imagination. Everything you imagine will become real in a 5 feet radius from your body. You can also be anything you can imagine, but the powers of your imagination couldn`t affect a living being. So if you try to imagine Penny falling in love with you, it wouldn`t work." Bruce explained, while Gumball is starting to vibrate in excitement.

"Awesome!" Gumball exclaimed. He imagined a tinfoil hat appeared on his hands, and suddenly a tinfoil hat appeared out of the thin air.

He quickly wore it on top of his head and looked at Anais smugly. "Yes Gumball, I can still read your mind." Anais said before Gumball could say anything.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You can`t imagine any kinds of complex technology. So no, you can`t imagine a Portal Gun or a Gravity Gun." Bruce added the moment Gumball tried to imagine a Portal Gun.

"Aww, how do I get stronger? I think 5 feet is a little bit short." Gumball said, while trying to imagine a remote. It worked; a remote appeared on his hands.

"I GOT THE TV EVERYONE!" Gumball yelled, raising the remote he just created in victory. He does a little happy dance, before trying his shape shifting powers.

He imagined himself turning into a little airplane and he found himself flying around the living room. "This awesome! Look at me, I`m a flying cat!" Gumball exclaimed in excitement as he zipped all around the living room.

Then he makes himself taller and almost identical to Nicole. "Remember Anais, you have to respect your elders!" Gumball said, making himself older with a mustache on his face.

"Yeah sure, you`re still mentally a baby. No matter how big you are." Anais retorted, standing up on her legs and walked around easily with the boots and leggings Bruce gave her.

"Next is Anais, you have the power of mind. You can read peoples mind, slip into someone`s mind, plant fake ideas or memories into someone`s head, and mind control for complete possession." Bruce explained while Anais`s eyes widens in surprise.

An evil smirk appeared on her face, she tried to slip inside Gumball`s head. But there is something blocking her from doing it. "Oh and the tinfoil hat is one of the most powerful mental defense in the world." Bruce said after watching Anais struggling to slip into Gumball`s head.

Anais didn`t say anything, she just looked at Gumball and Bruce in disbelief before saying "What is wrong with this world?"

"Welcome to The Amazing World of Elmore!" Bruce, Gumball, Darwin, Richard, and Nicole shouted at the same time. They all have a big smile on their face and their eyes are sparkling in amusement.

Anais mutely walked to the sofa and knocked herself out. While everyone just laughed in amusement.

"Richard, your power is super strength. You can also manipulate your body shape, lengthen your arms or turn yourself into a giant." Bruce said, while Richard just stared at him in confusion.

"Forget what I said, you are too soft to care about this." Bruce said, walking back to the sofa and sat on it.

Suddenly Bruce remembered something. He looked around him in surprise and clapped his hands twice.

"Everyone, I just remembered something! The Amazing World of Elmore needs something. Something very important, something like…" Bruce said trying to find good words while everyone sat beside him.

"You guys are very powerful, but I think you guys are being a little bit Over Powered. So I have thought an alternative… I am going to give every single citizen in Elmore a super power!" Bruce said while everyone just stared at him like he just gone mad.

"Dad, are you sure?" Nicole said worriedly. "Yes, I am very sure." Bruce replied. He rose from his seat and raised both of his arms to his sides. "Prepare for the power of Pure Awesomeness." Bruce said while Nicole led everyone to take cover.

A whirlwind of energy starts spinning all around Bruce, his eyes glows pure white and he slowly floats up. "I am asking for your permission to change the fate of this world… Deus Ex Machina." Bruce said to the air in front of him.

" **I give you my permission. Go and make a good story with a beautiful ending."** A deep voice echoed from the air all around Bruce. "Challenge Accepted!" Bruce replied before slamming both of his palms to the floor below him.

Everything starts to vibrate as every person in Elmore found themselves getting a huge amount of super powers. Some got a new one, some just turned stronger than before.

A few minutes later, everything stopped shaking. Bruce calmly sat on the sofa while the Watterson just stared at him like he just grows a second head. "Don`t worry, the power I give to the citizens of Elmore is not available, someone must unlock it first." Bruce said, calming the Watterson just a little bit.

"How do you unlock it?" Gumball asked. "Simple, just bring the person to me, then I will unlock it. It can also be unlocked under serious circumstances or mortal danger." Bruce replied.

"Oh and I almost forgot, anyone who already have a super power can unlock the power I gave easily. So be careful, you are not the strongest person in Elmore. Yes I am talking to you Gumball." Bruce said, while Gumball just looked down in dismay.

"But there are lots of students who have super powers, Tina, Bobert, Ocho, Hector, and more. Does that mean they are still the strongest person in school?" Gumball said

"Yes Gumball, you are not going to be the strongest person in Elmore Junior High school." Bruce said flatly. "Well, it was fun while it lasts." Gumball said.

Then Gumball realized something. He imagined a TV appeared right in front of him. He just hopes a TV is not a complex technology and his imagination could make one.

It worked, a TV suddenly appeared on both of his hands. He looked at the TV for a few seconds before he starts doing some happy dance. "Darwin, I got a TV!" Gumball said excitedly.

"That`s great Gumball! But don`t we need an antenna to get a signal?" Darwin asked. "I`ll just imagine one!" Gumball said, as he starts imagining an antenna.

A huge parabola suddenly appeared right in front of Gumball`s face, squishing him down. "Somebody get this antenna off of me!" Gumball said, struggling to lift the parabola from his body.

"Don`t worry son, I will help you!" Richard said, running towards Gumball and lifted the antenna off of Gumball`s body. "Thanks dad, looks like you do have super strength." Gumball said, standing up.

"Hey, IPO told me that you guys were fighting each other for a remote. Care to explain why?" Bruce asked while Nicole, Gumball, and Darwin looked at each other in embarrassment.

"Well I need a new microwave." Nicole said. "We won the Cutie Pets award." Gumball and Darwin said. "El gran final de La Casa de las Lagrimas" Richard said. "Daisy the donkey is going to meet Sally the snake tonight." Anais said.

"Okay… Kitten, if you want a microwave I can always give you one. Anais, if you want Daisy the Donkey I can give you a DVD about it. Richard, you can use my TV. And Gumball, Darwin, you can have the TV." Bruce said, solving the family crisis with a few sentences.

"You`re right, why did we fight anyway?" Nicole said, feeling a little bit embarrassed for over reacting. "We still got the TV in the end, Woooohooo." Gumball and Darwin shouted in victory.

* * *

Finally it is 8:00 pm. Gumball and Darwin are happily watching the TV while Anais is upstairs, watching Daisy the Donkey using the computer.

Nicole is trying the new microwave, the microwave worked perfectly and no mutant foods came out of the microwave. "Ah… this coffee is just perfect." Nicole said, sipping a cup of coffee in content.

Meanwhile inside the RAM home surveillance system, Bruce and IPO are looking at the Watterson with a smile on their face. "So, do you think they`re ready?" IPO said. "I think they are more than ready." Bruce replied.

* * *

 **As you can see, my style of writing is simple. No Cliffhanger, you`re welcome.**

 **Oh and tell me what you like and/or don`t like from my story. So constructive criticism everyone, I need that.**

 **If you`re wondering what RAM is, it will be all revealed in the next chapter. Which might be just a little bit late, with all of the new year and all that.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! HAL signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update everyone, but don`t worry, this chapter is BIG. I mean this thing is 9.344 words long. I am so awesome.  
**

 **Ahem, anyway this big chapter is actually only one episode, The Colossus. Ever watched the Pasific Rim? Wonder how a Jaeger would fair against Hector? This chapter will explain everything.**

 **This chapter also will get in depth about how powerful Gumball`s power of Imagination is. He could turn into a SR-71 Blackbird for gods sake! By the way, if you need some help in imagining Gumball`s imagination powers, watch the episode The Money.**

 **Or you could just watch this clip "( /watch?v=Fo-faWrO3As)"**

 **The Colossus**

"Intelligent Protection Operating system, congratulations you are now enrolled to Elmore Junior High School." Principal Brown said.

Sitting right in front of him are IPO and Bruce Gunderson. They both just talked to Principal Brown about IPO joining the school.

"Thank you Principal Brown, I promise you will not regret having me as one of the Elmore Junior High School students." IPO said.

"Please don`t make a promise you can`t keep, the fact that you are somehow related to the Watterson just spelled trouble. But don`t worry, even the troublemakers are an important part of the school." Principal Brown said, skeptical about IPO`s good behavior.

"Now – now Nigel, IPO here is a good student. She won`t help Gumball and Darwin on their misadventures. Heck, she is much more mature than me, and I`m older than Lucy." Bruce said trying to convince Principal Brown that IPO is unlike the Watterson.

"All right then, I have already called your cousins to take you around the school. They should be here in a moment." Principal Brown said.

As if on cue, the door flew open. Gumball and Darwin walked in front of Principal Brown, not noticing IPO and Bruce standing behind them to give them some space.

"Yes! Yes it was us! But before you judge think about this! Video games! Rap music! Television! The internet! Advertising making us want something your generation shoves down our throats so you can get even richer!" Gumball yelled, much to Principal Brown`s confusion.

"Who's the real victim here!? And while you're at it, think about this! Who is the real culprit; the victim of your corrupt society or the man that could've done something, but let it happen?" Gumball ranted.

"Gumball, Uh…I-I called you in because I thought you wouldn't mind showing your cousin around the school." Principal Brown said nervously, pointing at two persons standing behind Gumball and Darwin.

Gumball and Darwin looked behind them. Standing behind them is IPO who is staring at them with a flat expression on her face and Bruce who is smiling in amusement.

"Hi IPO…" Gumball and Darwin said nervously. Suddenly IPO`s glasses glowed bright white, blocking her eyes from view. "Gumball… What in the world was that?" IPO said coldly.

"It was my socio-analytical rant?" Gumball replied nervously. "Gumball you are so lucky I haven`t take control of the school, or I will teach you a lesson you will never forget." IPO said threateningly.

"Sorry IPO, anyway I think we should start the tour." Gumball said, trying to distract her attention. "All right then, Principal Brown we are going to go now." IPO said, not wanting to deal with Gumball and Darwin`s idiocy right now.

"Of course Mrs. Gunderson, you may go." Principal Brown replied. He had a feeling that Elmore Junior High will never be the same again.

"Guys, I`m gonna be honest with you. I don`t need you to give me a tour through the school, what I need you to do is to introduce me with everyone." IPO said after they made it out of Principal`s office.

"Okay IPO, there are lots of students in Elmore Junior High. Some of them are friendly, and some of them are not so friendly. We`ll start with the friendly ones." Gumball said, leading IPO to the main hall.

"That one over there is Bobert, he is a robot." Gumball said, pointing at a short white robot near one of the lockers. "It looks like AI`s are common in this place." IPO commented.

"That one is Alan, he is a balloon." Gumball said pointing at a teal colored balloon who is conversing with a green cactus. "And inanimate objects are students here too. This world really is messed up." IPO said, staring at the sentient balloon

"And that is Carmen, she is a cactus and Alan`s girlfriend." Gumball said pointing at the green cactus Alan is conversing with. "Let me get this straight, that Balloon and that Cactus is in a relationship with each other?" IPO said in disbelief.

"Yeah, their love is so perfect that everybody hates their relationship. Remember what Masami did to break them up?" Gumball said. "Yeah, she literally turned into a storm cloud and destroyed half of the school." Darwin replied, thinking about the day when Masami tricked Gumball to make Alan her boyfriend.

"You call that love perfect? That is just an insult to the laws of Nature and Physics! They can`t even touch each other!" IPO said, staring at Alan and Carmen.

"Yes IPO, we understand. Everyone hates their love, it is too perfect. It is perfectly normal if you hate them too." Gumball said trying and failing to pat her shoulders.

"You know what? Let`s continue, who is she?" IPO said, pointing at a white translucent ghost floating near the lockers.

"That`s Carrie, she is a ghost." Gumball said. "All right, not just living creatures are enrolled in this place, the dead ones too. What`s next, food?" IPO said sarcastically.

As if on cue, Banana Joe walked by while humming a merry tune. "I stand corrected…" IPO said in defeat. "That`s Banana Joe, he is a nice guy." Gumball said, pointing at the walking banana.

"I think if I name one random item or creature, it will be a student in Elmore Junior High." IPO said. "Here`s one, a T-Rex." She added, expecting a T-Rex suddenly walked near her.

True to her words, Tina Rex suddenly passes by. She is walking through the corridor and stepped on anything that gets on her way. "And that is Tina, she is a T-Rex." Gumball said, pointing at the T-Rex.

Suddenly the school bell rings, signaling the time for class. "Get ready for Miss Simian`s class." Gumball said as he walked into the class.

Soon everyone filled the classroom. IPO is sitting right behind Gumball and Darwin. While everyone is staring at IPO in curiosity.

The door opened, Miss Simian came walking in with a bunch of papers. "Good Morning class, as you can all see there is another Watterson here in Elmore. Why don`t you stand in front of the class and humiliate, I mean introduce yourself." Miss Simian said, sitting on her desk.

IPO nervously step forward. She looked at the whole class who is watching her curiously. She could also see Miss Simian smiling morbidly at her situation.

"Hello everyone, my full name is Intelligent Protection Operating system. But you can all call me IPO. Even though I am related to the Watterson, I am not a Watterson so don`t expect me to help Gumball and Darwin in their dimwitted plans and ideas, any questions? No, okay great." IPO said in hurry, feeling that Miss Simian is going to humiliate her if she stands in front of the class for too long.

She walked back to her seat and sat on it. Meanwhile Miss Simian is glaring at IPO. But Miss Simian couldn`t do anything, IPO is already back in her seat.

"All right class, I have a new assignment for you all. It is a medieval drama and documentary video assignment. Pick one person to be your partner and don`t cheat!" Miss Simian said to the whole class.

After hours of boring lectures about Algebra and Biology the class finally ended. The students hurriedly ran out of the classroom and starts searching for partners in the medieval assignment.

"IPO I am very sorry, but I`m going to leave you for a few seconds. I need to find a partner for the medieval assignment." Gumball said in hurry. He quickly ran around the school looking for Penny before IPO could say anything.

"What is wrong with him? How hard is it to find a partner for a simple assignment?" IPO asked obliviously. "It is very hard IPO, to have a partner you always want is one of the greatest blessings the world could offer to you." Darwin said in conviction.

"Really? I think it`s easy, just stand in front of someone and say: Would you be my partner in the medieval assignment?" IPO replied confidently.

"It`s easy if you`re just saying it." Darwin whined, still worrying about the medieval assignment. "You are pretty and confident of yourself. It`s easy for you to find a partner." Darwin added without a second thought.

"Here let me show you how to do it: Darwin would you be my partner in the medieval assignment?" IPO said with smile on her face as she hold both of Darwin`s hands.

"Wh-what? You`re asking me to be your partner?" Darwin said, thinking that it is too good to be true. "Yes if you don`t mind." IPO replied still smiling warmly at Darwin.

"It`s too good to be true… This world is beautiful…" Darwin said with wide eyes and big smile on his face. "I have never been so happy before in my life…" Darwin added before suddenly dropped down to the floor unconscious.

"And you fainted, again. Good thing you still wore that electric suit. I`ll just control your body." IPO said, as she took control of Darwin`s body and led him to the School Cafeteria.

On the way to the cafeteria, Tina Rex, Jamie, and Anton suddenly blocked IPO on her way. They all have an evil smirk on their faces and IPO knew what is about to happen. And she doesn`t like it one bit.

"Hey new girl! Where do you think you`re going?" Jamie said. "To the cafeteria of course, my cousin here is… out of service." IPO replied while secretly trying to wake Darwin up.

"Oh yeah? Then you will have to pay the bills little girl, or Tina here will get you." Jamie said threateningly. 'ROOOOAAARRR.' The T-Rex roared, showing its giant teeth and menacing face.

"Sorry I got no cash, do you accept credits?" IPO replied sarcastically. She stared at the bullies in front of her with nothing but annoyance and no trace of fear.

"You dare talk back to us! Tina, get her!" Jamie yelled in anger.

Tina roared loudly before lifting her foot highly off the ground. IPO yawned a little as the giant prehistoric foot came closing in. Tina`s foot made contact with IPO`s head before suddenly it passed through her.

Jamie, Tina, and Anton watched in fear as IPO stared at them with a cold expression on her face. They can`t belief that the new girl is actually…

"YOU`RE A GHOST!" They all yelled at the same time. This time IPO`s expression turned into a frustrated one. She raised her fist and a tick mark appeared on her head. "I AM NOT A GHOST!" IPO yelled back frustration.

IPO slammed her hands to the floor below her. Like in the Watterson house, the whole building started vibrates. Like a giant earthquake is happening in Elmore Junior High, the floor starts to flip and twist like water. The walls are crumbling and suddenly replaced by grey panels.

The lockers turned metallic silver and other furniture turned into metal. Soon the whole school turned into a high-tech facility.

Then IPO clapped her hands twice and everything is camouflaged back to normal. "Forget what we said, we have never fought a ghost before. Good bye." Jamie said before running away in fear.

They all fled in fear. IPO was half tempted to kick the living daylights out of them with her power over the school, but she decided it is not worth the trouble.

"Wow, you`re amazing…" Darwin said, suddenly waking up. "No Darwin, those girls just thought I`m a ghost and they fled." IPO replied. She put her hands on the tinfoil hat on top of Darwin`s head and removed it.

"I don`t think you`re going to need this…" IPO said, throwing the tinfoil hat away. "But why?" Darwin asked, feeling a little bit vulnerable without the tinfoil hat.

"It`s a secret." IPO replied teasingly, while Darwin just stared at her in curiosity.

They both walked into the cafeteria. Darwin headed to get some food while IPO searched for Gumball.

A few minutes later, IPO found Gumball sitting beside what it looks like a peanut with antlers. Gumball has hearts on his eyes and he seems to be barely conscious. IPO walked towards them and saw an empty seat for her and Darwin right in front of them.

"Hi, you must be Penny." IPO said, sitting right in front of her and Gumball. "And you`re IPO the new student right?" Penny replied kindly. "How do you know my name?" Penny asked.

"I just looked at Gumball`s expression, it`s not hard to connect the dots." IPO replied, pointing at Gumball`s love stricken face.

"What? Did he talk about me that much?" Penny asked, thinking that it is very sweet of Gumball to talk about her so much. "Yeah, he talks about you a lot. But let me tell you, you have to be the first one to make the first move. Or this is not going anywhere." IPO said.

"Wait, can he hear us?" Penny said suddenly, pointing at Gumball who is still frozen on his seat. "Nah, he`s practically unconscious." IPO replied carelessly.

Then IPO saw in her peripheral vision Darwin looking for her with a tray of food on his hands. IPO make some flashing pathway below Darwin that leads to her seat.

Darwin automatically walked on top of the flashing pathway. In the end of the pathway he saw IPO waving at him. Right after he realized where the path way ends up, he literally floats in happiness.

Darwin floats toward IPO and slowly sat right beside her. Not noticing that Gumball and Penny is right in front of him.

"Darwin, we need to talk about our medieval assignment." IPO said, wanting to work on her assignment before Miss Simian could find any excuses to decline her work.

"Sure IPO, we are going to make the best medieval drama and documentary video ever." Darwin said with conviction. "Thank you Darwin." IPO said hugging Darwin tightly.

Just like what happened to Gumball, Darwin`s eyes turned into hearts. He is also practically unconscious. "So Penny, would you go to our house? You know, to do the assignment." IPO asked.

"Gumball already asked me, just make yourself as normal as possible. My dad don`t like your neighborhood." Penny replied, hoping that her father would let her do the assignment with Gumball.

"I`ll see what I can do, it`s a bit hard though, with my grandpa visiting us, chaos happens all the time." IPO replied, thinking about how she could prepare the whole family.

"Who`s your grandpa?" Penny asked. "Bruce Gunderson." IPO replied. "Really? My father likes that guy, do you know that your grandpa is the one who invented the shells me and my whole family is wearing?" Penny said, tapping the shell she is wearing right now.

"Cool, that's just making it easier for me to get your father approval for you to do your assignment at the Watterson." IPO said in excitement.

Suddenly the bell rang again and neither Gumball nor Darwin ate their food. The second they woke up, they quickly ate the food in front of them before running back to the class.

Gumball turned himself into a mini jet while Darwin used the force to run as quickly as ever to the class. It was a race against time before Miss Simian get into the class.

Gumball and Darwin watched in horror as Miss Simian opened the class`s door four feet in front of them. Gumball panicked, hoping that something, ANYTHING stopped Mrs. Simian from entering the class.

What Gumball didn`t expect was that his power of imagination to hear his call, because a brick wall suddenly appeared in front of Miss Simian and blocked her from entering the class.

"My power is so awesome…" Gumball said, still turning into a mini jet and flying at high speed to the brick wall he just made. "GUMBALL, WATCH OUT!" Darwin yelled from behind him.

But it was too late; the brick wall is only a few inches in front of Gumball. But Gumball would not give up just like that. No, he is a Watterson and he wouldn`t give up.

He used the whole power of his wings to ascend to the sky above him before he crashed to the wall in front of him. Darwin and Miss Simian watched in amazement as Gumball evaded the brick wall by just a millimeter before impact.

Gumball kept rising up to the sky in happiness. The thrill of almost crashing and survived by pure awesomeness is just one of life`s beautiful moment. He has never felt so victorious in his life before.

 **'** **CRASH!'** and colliding with the ceiling of Elmore Junior High in the speed of five miles an hour is one of life`s most humiliating moment.

'Note to self, make sure that there are no ceiling when you try to reach for the sky.' Gumball thought, before turning himself back to normal and dropped down.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Miss Simian laughed evilly. "Late again heh Watterson? 2 hours detention after school!" She added with a wicked smile on her face.

"Please tell me nobody saw that…" Gumball said, his face battered and bruised. "Oh, but everyone will…" Simian said, showing a camera in her hands before sidestepping the brick wall and entered the class.

"Darwin, do something!" Gumball said to the person behind him. But Darwin just stood still with a poker face. "Gumball, I am trying very hard not to laugh. But it looks like that was too hilarious." Darwin said suddenly.

"AHAhahah, Oooh Gumball, you just CRASHED THE CEILING!" Darwin laughed, while Gumball just dragged Darwin in to the class with a frown on his face. "Traitor…" Gumball whispered.

When they entered the classroom, they both are greeted with a sight of every single students laughing together while watching the recording Miss Simian has on a TV.

Even Bobert is laughing and he _can`t_ laugh.

"And that students, is why you should all be licensed to fly an airplane, let alone turn into one." Miss Simian said, while the whole class just laughed harder.

"This is going to be a bad day…" Gumball said to himself.

The school has ended and Gumball managed to make some excuses to escape detention again. He quickly looked all over the school for Penny to talk about the date (ahem), Medieval Assignment.

Finally he found her talking with Teri, IPO, Molly, and Carmen in the park. Gumball hesitated to talk to her, feeling that it might be a little bit awkward.

But then he saw Tobias walking towards her with his 'cool guy' smirk. Knowing what is about to happen, Gumball ran after her in hurry.

Gumball turned his watch into an ASHPD. Then make a portal on the highest wall he could see on the school roof and the ground right in front of Tobias. And with that, Gumball walked leisurely towards Penny.

Not expecting a hole to appear right in front of him, Tobias fell in to the portal and appear on the wall and fell 5 stories through the air to the ground below him. "Somebody call an ambulance…" Tobias said before he dropped down unconscious.

Meanwhile on the ground, Gumball is walking nervously towards Penny and her friends. He tried to say something but no words came out.

Noticing this, IPO make a signal for everyone to give Gumball and Penny some space. She also whispered something to Penny before she walked away with the others.

"What is it Gumball?" Penny asked. Thinking about what IPO said in the school cafeteria _"Yeah, he talks about you a lot. But let me tell you, you have to be the first one to make the first move. Or this is not going anywhere."_

'All I have to do is to make the first move.' Penny thought. "Gumball, when do you think we should do the assignment?" Penny asked.

"The day after tomorrow maybe, yeah I could do that, I mean if you don`t mind and and… Umm, would you?" Gumball said nervously.

"All right, in two days after school I will go to your house." Penny replied in agreement. "See you later Gumball." Penny said walking back to talk to her friends.

"See you later Penny, I love you." Gumball said without thinking straight. "What was that Gumball?" Penny asked from a distance.

"NO, it was nothing, it was nothing really! I didn`t say anything!" Gumball said in panic, before running away in embarrassment.

Gumball run all the way through the schoolyard, not noticing a giant furry wall right in front of him. Again, he impacted the wall and fell down.

He looked up and saw a familiar sight, a thousand feet tall giant standing alone on the park. "Hi Hector!" Gumball said, greeting his giant friend (literally). "Hello Gumball." Hector replied with booming voice.

Darwin noticing Gumball talking with a giant felt curious. He joined Gumball and greeted Hector. "Hi Hector!" Darwin said cheerfully. "Hello Darwin." Hector replied.

"So, who is going to be your partner in the medieval assignment?" Gumball asked. "Well, I was hoping that Tina would be my partner." Hector replied somehow sounded nervous. "But I`m afraid she would reject me, because people said I`m boring." Hector continued. "Guys, am I boring?" Hector asked.

Gumball and Darwin looked uneasily at each other. "I wouldn't say 'boring'. You're just...much much much much much much much much less interesting than anyone else I know." Darwin replied. "But don`t worry, we`re going to show you how not to be boring." Gumball said.

"Yeah, let`s go to your home. We`re going to find out your passion and show you how to be unboring." Gumball said as he starts making another dimwitted plans and ideas inside his head. "Gumball unboring is not a word." Darwin said.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" Gumball asked. "Because when the author typed the word unboring in Microsoft Word, a red line appeared below it." Darwin replied.

"Darwin, don`t break the fourth wall or-

* * *

Gumball and Darwin stands inside Hector`s room with Hector standing beside them. "Well, this is my room." Hector said.

"It`s umm. Very interesting and… AAAAAAA OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" Both Gumball and Darwin yelled in fear while pointing at a hamster cage.

"That`s my Hamster, Barney." Hector replied. Darwin walked towards the cage. "Dude I don`t think Barney is…" He turned the hamster wheel; Barney turns upside down and falls on his head, completely motionless.

"Hibernating, at least that`s what my mom says." Hector replied. "Yeah… Hibernating…" Gumball repeated in sarcasm.

"Dude look, he`s got comics!" Darwin said, running towards a cabinet and took out a comic book. Gumball followed Darwin and took the book out of his hands. "You`ve got issue one of Captain Punch!? That`s a collector`s item!" Gumball said in amazement.

"How can anyone say you`re boring with a comic like this? This comic is so extreme my mom won`t even let my dad read it!" Gumball said in excitement.

He and Darwin opened the book and starts reading it.

 **AN: Here`s a novelized version of it. Because I love you guys.**

* * *

 _In a dark and rainy day, Captain Punch stood in the middle of the city. He watches the whole city bravely with critical eyes and serious expression on his face. "No matter how much it rains… this city always smells lovely." Captain Punch positively._

 _Suddenly in the middle of the rain, Captain Punch heard something. It is an alarm from the bank. "What`s this?!" Captain Punch said with a smile on his face._

 _He take a closer look at the bank and saw three man wearing leather jackets and ski hats while holding ski poles in their hands. "Looks like three Ski Enthusiasts have just withdrawn their hard earned wages from the bank" Captain Punch said._

 _Wanting to greet those Ski Enthusiasts, Captain Punch ran to the nearest stairs. "Better get down there!" Captain Punch said, stepping down the stairs. "Safely!" he said before slowing down a little to prevent accident._

 _Captain Punch made it to the bank. The Ski Enthusiasts stood in front of him with a smile on their faces. "Not so fast gentlemen." Captain Punch joked._

 _"_ _Hey, Hey, Hey" They all yelled in excitement, pointing at Captain Punch in excitement. "What a pleasant surprise, it`s captain punch!" The Ski Enthusiasts said. They seem to know Captain Punch very well because of Captain Punch`s manners and good attitude._

 _Pleased by their good manners and good attitude, Captain Punch decided to give them a reward. "Take this nice bunch of flowers." Captain Punch said, giving the Ski Enthusiasts a bunch of flowers._

 _But suddenly Captain Punch felt something is stuck under his right shoe. He raised his foot in front of one of the Enthusiasts. "Hey, is there something on my shoe?!" Captain Punch asked, while the Ski Enthusiast looked at his shoe. "Just some bubblegum." He replied._

 _The other Ski Enthusiast walked towards Captain Punch, carrying a hose. "Let me wash that off for you!" He said, washing the bubblegum off of_ _Captain Punch`s shoe_

 _Wanting to thank them properly, Captain Punch decided to give them a special surprise. "I`m going to take you down to a nice restaurant for a Swiss Fondue!" Captain Punch said while The Ski Enthusiasts gasped in surprise._

 _"_ _My treat!" Captain Punch said one last time before he led them all to the restaurant._

 **AN: What? You thought I`m going to add more dialog or something? Gotta stay original my friend, like the KFC.**

* * *

Gumball and Darwin looked at the comic book in disbelief. "Dude, who drew all over your comic?" Gumball asked, still holding the ruined comic book.

"Yeah and the bolded letters, Author Notes, original KFC." Darwin added, while Gumball is staring at his fishy brother contemptuously. "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Gumball yelled and suddenly a duct tape appeared on his hands.

A few seconds later Gumball have cuffed Darwin`s mouth and he is unable to say anything. "Maybe comics are not your unboringness. How about joke, do you have a joke?" Gumball asked, not giving up just yet.

"I have some jokes, me and my mom do it all the time." Hector said. "That`s great, let`s hear it." Gumball said while Darwin still couldn`t say anything.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Hector asked. "Oh this is a classic, good one Hector." Gumball whispered to himself.

"I don`t know, would you please tell us Hector?" Gumball asked, getting ready to laugh. "For a legitimate reason! Heh, heh." Hector replied while Gumball just looked at him with flat expression on his face.

"Dude, that`s not a joke, that`s a sentence." Gumball replied flatly. Suddenly a soft tune plays from a music box nearby.

Hector yawned widely and said "Bed time." Before promptly fell asleep. "You can`t sleep yet, we still have to turn you into an unboring person!" Gumball said, trying to wake Hector up.

Suddenly Darwin saw a book in the corner of the room. "Mmph, mh mph pffffmm mmpphhh!" (Look, is that Hector`s diary?) Darwin tried to say with duct tape sealing his mouth.

"What was that Darwin?" Gumball asked, not hearing him quite clearly. Darwin used the force to rip the duct tape off and said "I said, Look is that Hector`s diary?" He pointed at a book nearby.

"Oh yeah I think it is." Gumball said, he turned his watch into a Gravity Gun and pulled the book towards him. Both Gumball and Darwin read the diary entry.

"I must not laugh, I must not get overexcited, I must not shout, I must not sneeze?" Gumball muttered as he read the book. "This sounds like a How-To Guide for ruining your life!" Gumball said.

"Who makes him write all this stuff?" Darwin asked, wondering who can be so cruel to take fun of someone`s life.

"I did." A voice said just behind Gumball and Darwin. Instinctively they looked behind them and saw Mrs. Jötunheim for the very first time.

"AAAAAAAHHH" Gumball and Darwin yelled in fright after they saw her terrifyingly ugly face. "Uh, who are you?" Gumball said, controlling his breath. "I`m Hector`s mom." She replied.

Gumball and Darwin inspect her, trying to find any similarities between her and Hector. So far, none. "What?!" Mrs. Jötunheim said impatiently.

"Nothing, It`s just Hector`s so…" Gumball stretches his arms apart. "And you`re so…" Gumball pushes his hand closer together. "And you`re-you`re a bit…" Gumball turned his face as ugly as possible to imitate Hector`s mom. "Actually you`re more like…" Gumball imitates Mrs. Jötunheim almost perfectly.

"Are you trying to say my son is very big while I`m very small and that I am very-very ugly?" Mrs. Jötunheim said flatly. "Yes, yes I am." Gumball replied.

"Get out of here!" Mrs. Jötunheim said grumpily. "No, I have to stop you from ruin Hector`s life. What you did to him is…" Gumball said, trying to find the right words. "UNACCEPTABLE!" Darwin yelled.

"I think you`re being a little presumptuous telling me how to raise my son." Mrs. Jötunheim replied coolly.

"The only thing presumptuous here, is your FACE!" Gumball retorted without thinking. "You don`t know what presumptuous means, do you?" Mrs. Jötunheim said.

Gumball scoffed and said "yeah." Mrs. Jötunheim stared at them for a few seconds and said "Just get out."

"Okay." Gumball and Darwin replied before they walked away in defeat.

* * *

The next day at school…

Gumball and Darwin sat together. They both were looking forward for tomorrow`s Medieval Assignment and getting ready to turn Hector into a cool guy.

"So, what are you and Penny are going to work with?" Darwin asked, thinking about the assignment. "I dunno, either I borrow Grandpa`s Ship of Imagination. Or ask him to give us a tour with his monster truck that I have never seen before." Gumball replied wondering which vehicle is better.

"Sorry Gumball, but IPO already reserved the ship for our time travelling medieval assignment." Darwin said, apologetically. "That`s okay Darwin, because I heard all of grandpa`s ride can time travel." Gumball said reassuringly.

"Let`s talk about Hector, aren`t we going to do something about it?" Gumball asked, thinking about the giant and the ugly witch. "Yeah well, let`s talk to him." Darwin said in agreement.

They both walked to the schoolyard to talk to Hector. When they get there they saw Hector sitting and eating his lunch alone.

Gumball and Darwin walked towards him. "Hector! I've been thinking. It's not your fault you're boring..." Gumball said, then he noticed a turkey in Hector`s teeth. "Uh you`ve got a bit turkey sandwich just there…" Gumball said pointing at Hector`s face.

"Huh?" Hector said, suddenly a giant turkey falls from the sky. "GAAH!" Gumball yelled, dodging the turkey. He also shot a portal to the ground where the turkey might land and shot another portal at a tree nearby.

It seems that the laws of momentum and inertia apply in the Amazing World of Elmore. The Turkey fells through the portal in high speed and came out of the portal in high speed, heading straight at Tobias who is bragging about his new medieval costume suit.

"AAAH Giant Flying Turkey!" Tobias yelled, trying and failing to dodge the flying turkey in front of him. **'SPLAT!'** the turkey impacted his face and clothes, effectively ruining it for a very long time.

"Now that`s what I call thinking with portals." Gumball said proudly, shouldering his portal gun with his 'cool guy' pose.

"Look Hector, I know that this is going to be hard for you to take. But, it`s your mom`s fault you`re boring." Gumball said in concern, as if delivering a very bad news.

"She`s too strict, man!" Darwin added. "You go tell her to give you some real comics!, some real movies! And real life hamst-" Gumball ranted, but he suddenly chocked when he tried to tell Hector that his hamster is long dead.

He looked beside them and saw Darwin slowly shaking his head. Suddenly Gumball stopped chocking and he managed to breathe properly. "Was that really necessary?" Gumball asked incredulously, while Darwin didn`t say anything.

"Well, she does those things because that`s what`s best for me.." Hector said, trying to prove them wrong.

"Best for you!? BEST FOR YOU!?" Gumball yelled in disbelief. "Is it best you don't laugh?, is it best you don't cry? Dude she forbid you to SNEEZE! Is there a heart in that chest of yours, Hector? If there is, let it beat man, let it beat!" Gumball ranted beating up Hector`s toe.

"That`s his toe. This is how you do it." Darwin said absorbing the power of Force all around him. "Take me to the sky Gumball." Darwin said.

Gumball turned himself into a Helicopter and flew Darwin up in the sky to Hector`s torso. "Give me the biggest fist you got." Darwin said.

Gumball imagined a pair of gigantic fist fully made out of steel appeared right in front of him. Suddenly the fists appeared and Darwin quickly levitates it right in front of him with the force.

Darwin used the gigantic fist to shook Hector`s shoulders. "SNAP OUT OF IT MAN! You`re in high school now and this is the time for you to become your own man." Darwin ranted. He slapped Hector`s face with the gigantic steel fists.

Then Darwin started to sing, a very dark one.

 **Parody of Star Wars: Let it Flow, parody of Frozen: Let it Go.**

 _Ignore the fear… Ignore the hate…_

 _No emotion…_

 _that`s what she said_

 _Conceal don`t feel, don`t try to hide…_

 _From the dark truth…_

 _..._

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Don`t hold it back anymore._

 _Let it beat, let it beat._

 _Embrace the giant inside you._

 _..._

 _Release yourself it`s who you are_

 _Let the Force Rage on,_

 _Your mom only held you back anyway_

Darwin ended his song while Hector stood up in anger. He walks off from the school ground and continued Darwin`s song.

 ** _It`s funny how being a giant_**

 ** _Makes everything seemed small._**

 ** _And this houses that I step on_**

 ** _Cannot get to me at all._**

Hector sung as he stepped on top of the houses. People went running away and nothing can get in his way.

 ** _It`s time to see what I can do_**

 ** _Hector`s here, the Elmore- it is through!_**

 ** _No right no wrong, no rules for me._**

 ** _I`m free!_**

Hector carved a path of destruction through the city of Elmore. He never stopped singing and kicking houses apart.

 ** _Let it go, let it go!_**

 ** _I`m embracing my true self_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go!_**

 ** _The old Hector is no more_**

 ** _Here I stand, as the mightiest_**

 ** _Let the strength surge on._**

Hector stands in the middle of Elmore. He is surrounded by military helicopters, jets, and tanks. He raised both of his fists high in the air like a thousand feet body builder.

 ** _My power flows through my veins to help me fight_**

 ** _My deadly fists will destroy your flying armada_**

 ** _My super reflexes reflect your nuke missiles_**

 ** _I`m never going back_**

 ** _The gentle giant is the past_**

Hector destroys more and more armada and military vehicle. He kept wreaking the whole city, and he is getting closer and closer to the Watterson residence.

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _And I`ll rise stronger than ever!_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go_**

 ** _The Gentle Giant is gone_**

 ** _Here I stand on this darkest day!_**

 ** _Let the chaos rage on!_**

 ** _My mom only held me back anyway._**

Hector finally ended his song, right in front of the Watterson house. Meanwhile inside the Watterson`s house, Richard is sitting on a couch while holding a hot dog. He couldn`t wait to eat it.

"Hmm, tasty sausage comes to papa." Richard said opening his mouth wildly, preparing to take a bite out of the sausage. But suddenly the whole building shook and Richard`s hot dog fell down to the floor below. "Aww, my sausage." Richard whined.

Over the house, Hector is desperately trying to destroy the Watterson residence. But even when he smashes it, step on it, and even lay down on it. The house still stood strong without a single scratch.

" **RAAAAHH"** Hector yelled in anger and frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile high up in the air, Gumball who turned into a mini SR-71 Blackbird or Bluebird in this case flew in high speed through the air while Darwin flew behind him using a Force powered witch broom.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SANG TO HIM!" Gumball yelled to Darwin while the latter just looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry Gumball, maybe I`ve gone a little bit overboard." Darwin replied lowering his head in embarrassment.

"A LITTLE BIT OVERBOARD? HE JUST TURNED INTO AN EVIL GIANT OVERLORD!" Gumball said, trying to point at the destruction below him without having any hands to do so.

"I said I`m sorry, I`ll try to fix this." Darwin said guiltily like a little boy who just broke an antic vase. "Oh sure, may I remind you when you barge into Mrs. Jötunheim`s house, ask her how to stop Hector, before knocking her out and stole her magic broom." Gumball said sarcastically as he evades some rubbles that almost caught his wings.

"GAAAH HOW DO I PASS THE MACH 2.1 SPEED LIMIT!" Gumball yelled, trying to fly faster. He dived down to the city and saw Hector sitting right beside a giant crater. "Darwin can you see him?" Gumball said, slowing down a little.

Darwin flew beside him. "Yeah, it looks like he`s trying to destroy our house. But it looks like IPO`s upgrade protected it from something like the giants. She`s awesome…" Darwin said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"This is not the time Darwin; we have to safe this place. This is our first job as a super hero." Gumball said his voice full of conviction. "You still have the gigantic steel fist?" Gumball asked, hoping that Darwin didn`t drop it so he doesn`t have to make another.

"Sure, what is it for?" Darwin asked innocently. "To knock him out, beat him up, I don`t care just stop him." Gumball replied with zero amount of subtlety.

"What? I can`t beat a giant in a fight, I need my Lightsaber to fight." Darwin said, refusing to fight Hector.

"Darwin, Lightsaber is complex technology so I can`t imagine a giant Lightsaber for you. Darwin where do you think you`re going? Hey Darwin, come back here this instant!" Gumball quickly turned around after he saw Darwin fleeing away.

He flew through the ruined city chasing after Darwin who seems to be troubled by something. "Darwin, you`re the one who`s making me do this!" Gumball said threateningly. The cargo below Gumball`s wings opened, revealing a pair Gatling Gravity Gun.

The Gatling Gravity Gun below Gumball`s wings shots hundreds of red energy pellet that sucks anything on impact like a black hole for a second. One second is all it took to suck in a school bag and turn it into a pebble.

Right now, there are hundreds of them coming down at Darwin who is trying to evade it with the force. Darwin watched in fright as the Gatling Gravity Gun turned a house into a pile of pebbles.

Suddenly Darwin saw red energy glowing all around him, he tried to move faster, but the red energy seemed to stop him from going anywhere. Darwin looked behind him and saw Gumball pointing both of his Gatling Gravity Gun at him, forming a red funnel of energy to pull him.

"Darwin I have no idea what in the world you`re thinking right now, but you got to help me stop Hector from destroying the city! Only half of the city is destroyed because he refused to go anywhere from our home before he destroy it. This might be our last chance in stopping him. Come on Darwin help me!" Gumball said, trying to convince Darwin to help him.

But Darwin didn`t say anything, he jumped off the broom and to the ground far below him. Gumball saw Darwin landed on the ground and ran back to Hector.

Knowing full well about his incapability of landing without crashing, Gumball decided to turn himself into a mini Helicopter and slowly fly after Darwin.

Gumball turned on his front light looking for Darwin. He turned up his amplifier to call Darwin. "Darwin! Darwin! Where are you buddy! Answer me! You don`t have to fight Hector if you don`t want to. Just tell me where you are and we`ll figure this out together." Gumball yelled, his voice booming through the whole city looking for him.

"Really?" a voice came out of nowhere. Gumball rotates himself searching for Darwin. Finally he found him standing on top of a ruined off building.

"Yes really Darwin, I still need your help but you don`t need to fight him, I will." Gumball said, making Darwin feeling very worried.

"But Gumball, don`t you remember? Grandpa gave every single citizens in Elmore super powers. And Hector has unknowingly unlocked his powers. The Force spoke to me that it is The Power of Wrath. Anyone who wields its power will become stronger and stronger every time it gets mad" Darwin said in fear. "It also spoke to me that… my song was the one that unlocked his powers." Darwin added feeling very guilty.

He dropped down on the roof and sat down in a fetal position. Gumball who couldn`t let his brother face this on his own, slowly landed near him and turned himself back into a cat.

"Darwin, please don`t cry. Yeah half of the Elmore is already destroyed. Only the parts from our house onward are left untouched, but none of this is your fault. I mean, it was my idea right?" Gumball replied, trying to cheer his brother up.

"But how do we beat him? Only the three strongest persons in Elmore could defeat him now. IPO said Bruce is usually in the RMT which is currently invisible so he`s out." Darwin said pessimistically.

"Mom is at work, we can always call her as a failsafe. That only leaves dad." Gumball said, thinking about their father going head to head against Hector.

Gumball visualized Richard and Hector fighting each other in an epic battle. Hector roared loudly and scared Richard to the kingdom come. Hector wins by default.

"Forget what I said, it is up to us to safe this place." Gumball said, thinking about how ridiculous it is for their father to defeat Hector.

"But what do you think we should do?" Darwin asked, still sounding unsure. "I am going to start with pressing a button no one has ever told me what it does on my watch." Gumball said bravely as he pressed the button beside the weapon choosing button.

The Watch glow bright, a scanner appeared all around it. Suddenly it detected Darwin`s light saber and starts scanning it. _"Scanning complete, new item added: The Lightsaber."_ A cold computerized female voice that sounds a little bit like IPO emits from the watch.

"Dude, does that mean I have a Lightsaber?" Gumball said in amazement. He pressed the button on his watch and it turned into a Lightsaber. "Wow, that watch is so cool. Does that mean it can turn into anything just like you?" Darwin asked, thinking about how cool it is to have a watch like that.

"Yeah, that`s why I can make a Gatling Gravity Gun for myself. My imagination worked in a perfect sync with my watch." Gumball said proudly.

"Gumball, I think I can use the force to boost your imagination and push the watch to its limit." Darwin said, suddenly getting a great idea to defeat Hector. Darwin hold Gumball`s hand and said. "Imagine a giant robot to defeat Hector."

Gumball closed his eyes. He could feel The Force from Darwin pooling inside of his body, waiting for him to guide it and turned it into something powerful.

First he tapped into the power of his watch and tried to utilize all of the weapons the watch could turn into, including the Lightsaber. Then he starts imagining.

He imagined a giant robot, with a 3 feet thick armor and as big and tall as Hector himself. He imagined a giant Lightsaber strapped on its back and a pair of giant fists equipped with gravity powers to push and pull anything in its path.

He imagined 50 turret barrels on each of its shoulders. All of it shoots energy pellets and mini rocket. He also imagined a miniature black hole as its main power source; with it the robot could make a giant portal in midair, for a quick escape and more.

He imagined a pair of gravity boots for the robot. Enabling it to fly and make a series of quick movement when using the Lightsaber. Force conducting body makes it possible for Darwin to use The Force from inside the robot.

He imagined no seat for the pilots, but rather electric endoskeleton suits anchored to the robot for them to wear. With it they can control each and every single thing the robot does.

He imagined him and Darwin thinking together in a perfect sync, to control the robot better, to become stronger, and to build a stronger bond between him and Darwin.

He opened his eyes and he almost fainted in happiness. Right now he is standing inside a giant robot head wearing a super suit with Darwin standing right beside him. _"Preparing for neural handshake."_ A female computerized voice similar to the one from the watch.

"Okay, tell me what did you imagined." Darwin said, smiling proudly at Gumball`s imagination. "Don`t worry, you`re going to know in a few seconds." Gumball replied, knowing full well what happens next.

 _"_ _Neural handshake initiated."_

Gumball saw Darwin`s life from his point of view. Every pain, every joy, every secret Darwin never tell him, everything flashed right in front of his eyes. He felt happy, annoyed, sad, and thankful to have a brother like Darwin.

Just like Gumball, Darwin saw Gumball`s life from his point of view. Every pain, every joy, every secret Gumball never tell him, everything flashed right in front of his eyes. He felt happy, annoyed, sad, and thankful to have a brother like Gumball.

"Dude, you uploaded that video? That`s the real secret?" Gumball said in disbelief after it was all over. "Sorry Gumball, it was an accident." Darwin replied.

"Yeah I know, literally." Gumball said, not wanting to hear Darwin`s excuses. "All right so, can we go now?" Darwin said, getting impatient. "Knock yourself out."

In a perfect sync Gumball and Darwin holds their arms in front of them, activating the robot. They both moved their left hand and hold it vertically in front of their chest while the palm is wide open, but only Darwin`s left hand glows bright, while Gumball right hand glows bright.

 _"_ _Left hemisphere ready."_

Then they moved the right hand and hold it in front of their chest in a strong fist. Like Darwin, Gumball`s right hand glows brightly as he holds it in front of his chest.

 _"_ _Right hemisphere ready."_

They both slammed their hands together in a perfect sync, while the robot punch it`s left hand. Before it walked towards Hector to show him who`s boss.

"So, what are you going to call this?" Darwin asked as they were getting closer and closer to the giant. "That`s a hard one, how about Gumbot 9000?" Gumball replied innocently.

"No, I think it should be Poseidon`s Might." Darwin said, while Gumball shook his head in disagreement. "How about… The Power of The Watterson." Gumball said, thinking about how cool it is to have their family mascot.

"A bit mouthful, but I like it!" Darwin said in agreement. Finally they saw Hector sitting innocently on top of the Watterson`s house. A devious smile appeared on Gumball`s face.

"You`re thinking what I`m thinking?" Gumball asked Darwin while he just stared at him with fake innocence. "Oh my, Gumball you shouldn`t play dirty. Cheating is a bad thing." Darwin replied jokingly.

They both raised both of their arms and activated their Gatling Gravity Gun. A huge red vortex of energy appeared from the robot`s arms before suddenly Hector who is just sitting on top of the Watterson house, get sucked in by the vortex.

When Hector is almost close, Gumball and Darwin stopped the gravity vortex and starts shooting him with their shoulder turrets. They also charged up powerful energy pellet on each of their hands.

 **"** **RRAAAAAHH"** Hector yelled in pain as hundreds of mini rockets and energy pellet impacted his body. "Take that you Meany!" Darwin yelled.

Darwin and Gumball let go of the giant energy pellet they charged up and it flew through the air and to Hector`s body.

Both of the giant energy pellets shrunk on impact. Then both of them turned into an unstable black hole that kept trying to suck Hector for five minutes before dissipating completely.

In those five minutes, Hector is a little bit winded. He needs to finish it fast before it`s too late.

Hector jumped and lunged at the giant robot. Caught off guard, The Watterson robot fell down to the ground beneath it. It couldn`t do anything as Hector squashes it and stopped it from going anywhere.

Taking this chance, Hector starts beating The Watterson robot mercilessly with its fists. Dents starts appearing on it and the robot doesn`t seem to be so strong right now.

"Gumball what do we do!" Darwin yelled in panic as the damages rise every second. "We`re gonna blow him up sky high!" Gumball yelled confidently.

They both struggle to raise their arms and charged up the Gatling Gravity Gun. After a few seconds of trashing and beating, the Gumball and Darwin released the gravitational power.

Hector found himself blown off a thousand feet off the ground. He impacted the ground harshly, but when he looked for the robot all he saw is a closing portal.

A portal opened right behind Hector and The Watterson robot came rushing in with a Lightsaber in its hands. Hector felt very bad burn scorch marks starts appearing on his body.

He saw The Watterson kept striking him with the Lightsaber, not giving him anytime to block or dodge. Hector tried to grab the Lightsaber out of the robot`s arm, but it only burn his arms and nothing more.

Hector ran through the street and pick up a giant rock. He throws it at full power to the robot in front of him. But before it could even touch the robot, the giant rock floats in front of The Watterson robot and more rocks and debris sucked to the rock Hector threw earlier. The rock grows bigger and bigger, it points the rocks at Hector and the rock is launched in high speed towards Hector.

The giant boulder exploded on impact. But it seems that the rock has no effect on Hector`s thick skin. **"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Hector yelled in fury. He lunged at The Watterson robot punched it in the face.

"GAH!" Gumball and Darwin yelled from inside The Watterson. They both looked at each other and say. "Let`s do this!"

The Watterson backs down a little before turning on its Lightsaber once again. It raises its arms and spin around like a tornado using its gravity boots to make him go faster. It also shoots out hundreds of energy pellets and rockets. Turning itself into a deadly whirlwind of destruction

Hector tried to charge at the deadly tornado, but the second he make contact with the robot, he felt his skin being torn apart and burned by the energy pellets and the Lightsaber.

Suddenly The Watterson stopped spinning and start playing with its Lightsaber. It strikes every inch of Hector`s body and dodged every strikes Hector could give them.

Meanwhile inside the robot, Gumball and Darwin are having the time of their life. "Dude! So this is why you always brought that Lightsaber everywhere you go, it`s freaking awesome to wield one!" Gumball said, happily swinging his arms along with Darwin in a perfect sync.

"I know right? And the fact that the Lightsaber is two hundred foot long and we`re inside a huge robot just makes it 100 times better than before." Darwin replied as he and Gumball jumped up to make a mighty downward arc slash.

The Watterson jumps high in the air with the help of the gravity boots. It raises its Lightsaber up high before slashing it down in a mighty downward arc.

 **"** **ROOOOAAAARRRR"** Hector roared before finally he fell down unconscious. Finally the giant fell at the hands of every boy dream. A giant super powered robot.

* * *

"How can this be possible…?" Anais said in disbelief. She just woke up from her nap after IPO flooded the whole house with sleeping gas, saying that it's a tradition.

Only to find Gumball and Darwin dancing on top of a giant robot right beside a fallen Hector Jötunheim. The worst thing is: Half of the city of Elmore is destroyed and Nicole is going to get back home in five minutes.

Not wanting to hear Gumball and Darwin make a bunch of unbelievable stories, Anais quickly read their minds. But the weirdest thing is their minds seem to be almost an exact copy of each other.

"Oh, so that`s what happened, glad that everything is solved." Anais said after knowing that Gumball and Darwin have already defeated him. She walked back to the house, preparing herself for some fireworks that`ll start in five minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the RMT, Bruce Gunderson is holding a phone. He has a smirk on his face as he tells her the news. "Kitten, did you hear? Gumball and Darwin created a Jaeger together. They used it to defeat a rampaging giant who couldn`t control his temper." Bruce Gunderson said, feeling impatient for the five minutes to come.

"THEY DID WHAT!? A JAEGER, WHEN I GOT MY HANDS ON THEM." Nicole yelled from the phone.

Five minutes later, a single yellow car slowly heading towards the Watterson Residence. A single person sat on the driver seat. Her eyes are narrowed while her face is stone cold.

Gumball and Darwin saw the car heading towards them. They both are resting right next to the Jaeger and they are dead tired.

"Darwin, that`s mom. I think she wants to kill us." Gumball said to Darwin while weakly pointing at the yellow car that is slowly parked in front of the house.

"I really want to run, but I`m too tired to do anything." Darwin said, trying and failing to stand up. "Make a portal Gumball…" Darwin said, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Where?" Gumball asked, taking out a Portal Gun. "To our room…" Darwin replied. "Good idea Darwin, I do really needs lots of sleep." Gumball said, shooting a portal right below them and to the window on their room.

The second the portal impacted the walls inside Gumball`s room, Gumball and Darwin fell into the portal. Wasting no time, they both quickly jumped on top of Gumball`s bed and took one deep breath.

"One" Gumball said

"Two" Darwin continued

"Three" They both said at the same time.

 **'** **CRASH!'** Gumball`s door flew open, revealing Nicole glaring at them in anger. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO BUILD A JAEGER?" Nicole yelled in fury, while Gumball and Darwin just closed their eyes in exhaustion.

"Mom, not now. We just fought a rampaging giant and we are dead tired." Gumball said while Darwin just nodded in agreement.

"Yes Mrs. Mom, I am so tired right now, that I am lying down beside Gumball rather than in my fish bowl." Darwin said from right beside Gumball.

Nicole`s expression softened after she heard that. She decided to give them a chance to rest. "All right, I will leave you alone for today. The Jaeger has taken a toll on you, so go to sleep." Nicole said, before leaving the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **AN: AND CUT! How was it? Like it ? Hate it? let me know guys. Remember, I love you and see you in the next chapter The Knight.**

 **What do you think about the Jaeger? If you don`t like the name of it, give me a new one.**

 **Review guys, review! It has more magical properties than a cup of pixie dust.**

 **Remember, watch the episode The Money or the Imaginate song video clip to get a better view of Gumball`s power.**

 **Remember, no cliffy that`s my promise. So please don`t be mad at me for being just a bit too late.**

 **Good bye my loyal readers!**


End file.
